Un Amor Complejo
by Yoko Igurashi
Summary: Soun Tendo ha tomado una importante decisión, que afectará profundamente la vida de Akane. ¿Cómo se tomará la noticia la pequeña de las Tendo? / ATENCIÓN: había un error con un capítulo, corregido. / EN BREVE: Final alternativo! Por petición
1. Una importante decisión

Prólogo – Una importante decisión

Soun Tendo, cabeza de familia, enfrenta una importante decisión. Una decisión crucial. Relee la carta que ha recibido esta mañana. Pensativo, frunce el ceño. Cruza las piernas, que tenía estiradas bajo su escritorio, antiguo y pesado. Continúa pensando. Nadie podría saber qué pensamientos cruzan por su mente. Descruza las piernas, y se pone pie. Por la ventana, observa su jardín. Allá abajo puede ver a su hija menor, la única que aún no está casada, pero que ya va teniendo la edad de estarlo. Pasa un largo rato así, incluso después de que la joven Akane, de apenas diecinueve años, haya entrado en la casa, desapareciendo de su vista.

Finalmente, la hace llamar. No sabe cómo reaccionará la pequeña ante lo que tiene que decirle, pero espera que se lo tome tan bien como hicieron sus hermanas.

- - -

Mientras su padre está encerrado en su despacho, Akane decide salir al jardín a cuidar sus queridas flores. Comprueba que todas las hojas estén bien, o si hace falta podar alguna, pero se da cuenta de que el jardinero ya se ha encargado de todo. Frustrada, vuelve al interior con Ranko, su amiga de toda la vida, quien ha preferido quedarse tomando un té.

- ¿Qué tal van tus flores, Akane? – le pregunta Ranko, tan amable siempre. Aunque se llevan tres años de edad, han sido amigas desde la primera vez que se vieron, cuando Akane no era más que una niñita llorona de tres años y Ranko una "chica grande" de seis. Prácticamente toda la vida.

- ¡Perfectas! – responde Akane.

La pelirroja Ranko repara en el sarcasmo, y ríe:

- Otra vez ese molesto jardinero¿no?

- Sip – Akane hunde los hombros, apesadumbrada.

- Bah, no te molestes… - se encoge de hombros. – Yo ya desistí hace tiempo…

Antes de que Akane pueda contestar, un criado aparece por la puerta:

- Señorita Akane, su padre pide verla.

Dirigiéndole una mirada a Ranko, Akane sale detrás del criado. ¿Qué puede querer ahora su padre? Para llegar al despacho, han de atravesar la mitad de la mansión. Cuando por fin llegan, el criado indica a la joven que espere fuera. Ésta, desde el pasillo, puede oír cómo la anuncian a su padre. El criado vuelve a salir, y le indica que ya puede entrar.

En el despacho, padre e hija cruzan una mirada, el primero con el ventanal a su espalda, la segunda, aún desde la puerta. Con un gesto, Soun indica a su pequeña que se siente:

- Siéntate, hija, porque te hará falta cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí está mi primer fanfic. Estoy tan nerviosa que casi no puedo teclear estas palabras.

Espero que les guste, y también espero que me dejen sus reviews, ya sea para alabarme o para criticarme; todos los aceptaré con una sonrisa

Ojalá disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo.

Matta ne


	2. ¡No!

Capítulo 1 - ¡No!

En el despacho, padre e hija cruzan una mirada, el primero con el ventanal a su espalda, la segunda, aún desde la puerta. Con un gesto, Soun indica a su pequeña que se siente:

- Siéntate, hija, porque te hará falta cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte…

Obedientemente, Akane se sienta en la butaca frente al escritorio de su padre. Le extraña tanto misterio, pues su padre suele ser claro y directo, sobre todo cuando habla con ella. Le observa caminar de lado a lado retorciéndose las manos y murmurando cosas que no ella no llega a entender

- Papá¿no sería mejor que te sentaras tú también?

El hombre se deja caer sobre su propia butaca, al otro lado del escritorio.

- Hija… - empieza. Pero se calla sin llegar a decir nada más. Akane empieza a impacientarse, pero espera un poco más, porque debe ser algo importante lo que quiere decir su querido padre. La espera se prolonga durante demasiado tiempo y la joven se pone nerviosa.

- Papá¿¡vas a soltarlo ya de una o qué!?

Soun salta y se pone rígido en su asiento. Pero responde al "ruego" de su hijita:

- Akane, hija mía, en la carroza que ha venido esta mañana… - inspira hondo - … además de Ranko, venía una carta – mira a su hija, - de su padre, mi gran amigo Genma Saotome.

- ¿Y?

- Él… me ha propuesto que tú… y su hijo Ranma, su único heredero… - se vuelve a interrumpir.

- ¡Suéltalo ya!

- Os caséis – la mira, esperando que responda.

Akane está demasiado shockada como para contestar nada. ¿Ranma? Ni siquiera sabe quién es. Bueno… El hermano de Ranko¿no? Pero…

- Akane, cariño, aún no he contestado nada, pero creo que…

- No – interrumpe Akane. – NO me casaré con él. Es un completo desconocido.

- Como iba a decir, mi pequeña, aunque me duela en el alma, voy a aceptar – ignora la cara desencajada de su hija. – Sé que ellos te cuidarán bien, y así podrás estar con Ranko todo el tiempo que quieras.

- No.

- Pero…

- No.

- Akan….

- ¡No¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo¡¡No lo conozco de nada¡¡No quiero saber nada de él!!

Soun, enfadado, se levanta al tiempo que golpea la mesa con ambas manos.

- ¡¡¡AKANE!!!

De golpe, la joven se calla, y vuelve a sentarse, un poco más tranquila. O, por lo menos, callada.

- Escúchame bien, Akane. Esto es lo mejor para tu futuro. Prefiero casarte con el hijo de un buen amigo que con el primero que pida tu mano.

- Pero no lo conozco…

- Eso no tiene importancia. ¿De verdad crees que tus hermanas conocían a sus maridos? Además, dime¿a cuántos hombres conoces tú que puedan aspirar a ser tu esposo? Y¿qué prefieres¿Casarte con cualquiera que pase o con el hijo de un amigo mío? Por lo menos, si te casas con Saotome, serás bien tratada, como hija mía, y estarás siempre cerca de Ranko,

Avergonzada, Akane baja la cabeza y la vista al suelo. Tiene razón. No conoce a ningún hombre, excepto a su padre y a los criados, pero con ninguno podría casarse. Suspira. Parece que tendrá que aceptar la voluntad de su padre… Aunque… No piensa ponérselo tan fácil a su "prometido".

Con la cabeza todavía baja, Akane sale del despacho de su padre.

"¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?" piensa "Y encima, me echa en cara que a mis hermanas les pasó lo mismo. Pero a ellas se las veía felices…"

Recuerda algo que solía decirle Kasumi, su hermana mayor, antes de casarse con lord Tofu: "Akane, intenta ser feliz con tu marido, así conseguirás serlo."

"Entonces, Nabiki siempre respondía que el dinero suple al amor. Pero yo no soy así. No soy tan dulce ni tan buena como Kasumi, ni tan materialista como Nabiki. No podría vivir con un hombre a quien no amo, aunque tuviera para darme todo el oro del mundo…"

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, ha llegado frente a la puerta de la habitación donde dejó a Ranko. La veinteañera pelirroja está sentada en el mismo lugar, todavía sosteniendo entre sus manos la taza de té.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

Antes de poder contestar nada, Akane se derrumba en un sillón y empieza a llorar. Ranko, alarmada, se acerca a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Akane no puede dejar de sollozar y de hipar, así que Ranko se limita a abrazarla y consolarla. Cuando por fin su amiga querida se tranquiliza, Ranko la separa de ella y le pregunta qué ha pasado. Akane se lo explica, con detalle.

- Pero¿qué pasa¡Seremos hermanas! – Emocionada, Ranko abraza a Akane, pero ésta no responde a su abrazo. La pelirroja la observa con cara seria. Akane continúa igual.

- Oye, que mi hermano no es tan mala persona…

- ¿Sí? – Parece como si Akane estuviera esperando un rayo de luz que la iluminara.

- ¡Sí! Además, se parece mucho a mí – piensa durante unos segundos, - en el físico, digo. Mira… - acerca su cara a la de Akane hasta que quedan a pocos milímetros y se señala con el dedo. – Tenemos la misma cara, pero él es moreno y sus ojos son más grisáceos que los míos.

Akane observa a su amiga. Siempre le ha maravillado que existiera alguien en el mundo con el pelo rojo como el suyo y con los ojos tan azules, del color del cielo de verano. De pronto, por su mente cruza la imagen de un chico moreno, igualito a Ranko, y con su mismo vestido. Un vestido rosado con muchos bordados y muchos pliegues, que le queda muy bien a ella, pero que al chico que acaba de imaginar le hace parecer un payaso.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

-¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! Es que… Me he imaginado a un chico con tu vestido puesto… Ja, ja, ja…

Ranko al principio se pone roja, pero luego empieza ella también a reír. Después de un rato largo riendo, Ranko empieza a hablar sobre la futura boda. Akane ha de preparar todas sus cosas para dos días después, tiempo que pasará Ranko con ella, en su casa.

- Y después mi padre mandará un par de carruajes a recogernos, para que podamos ir cómodas y puedas llevar todas tus cosas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el primer capi. Espero que os haya gustado.

He de avisar que los capítulos son cortos û.û así que intentaré ponerlos seguidos.


	3. Nueva Vida

Capítulo 2 – Nueva vida

Después de dos días guardando ropa, zapatos, sombreros, peines, maquillaje y todo tipo de objetos personales, todas las pertenencias de Akane están guardadas en un montón de baúles apilados en el recibidor de la mansión. Hoy es el gran día. Hoy se marcha de la casa donde ha crecido para no volver nunca más. Suspira. A su lado, está Ranko aún dormida, a pesar del sol que entra por la ventana. Se gira, para ver lo vacío que está el que alguna vez fue su cuarto. Ranko se mueve y se cae de la cama con un chillido.

- Uf, eso ha dolido… - Se pone de pie para vestirse. Akane aún está tumbada. – Vamos, Akane, tienes que levantarte y vestirte – mira el reloj de la pared. - ¡¡Aaah¡¡Son las once¡Las carrozas tienen que estar a punto de llegar!

Resignada, la joven morena se levanta, y se viste, con lentitud, desanimada.

- Jo. Cualquiera diría que vas a tu propio entierro… - comenta Ranko. Una mirada asesina de Akane la hace callar.

Una hora después, ya desayunadas y vestidas, Akane y Ranko reciben, junto con Soun, los dos carruajes que las llevarán "a casa". Ambos paran frente a la puerta. De inmediato, los criados empiezan a meter los baúles en el segundo, mientras que del primero baja un chico moreno, alto y bien formado.

"¿Ranma?" piensa Akane.

-¡¡Ryougaaaa!! – Ranko echa a correr hacia el chico agitando los brazos. Cerca de él, pega un salto y aterriza sobre el tal Ryouga, cayendo los dos al suelo. Cuando por fin han acabado de saludarse, ambos se dirigen hacia donde está Akane.

"¿Estarán estos dos saliendo juntos?"

-Akane, te presento a mi hermano pequeño, Ryouga. Tiene tu misma edad – añade.

Cuando lo mira, a la joven le da un vuelco el corazón. Si Ranma es tan guapo como su hermano, le va a resultar fácil enamorarse de él… O de ambos…

"¡No!" piensa "¡No puedo enamorarme¡¡De ninguno de los dos!!"

Fuerza una sonrisa, a la que Ryouga responde sinceramente, con calidez.

- Veo que mi hermano se lleva a una hermosa ninfa…- comenta como por casualidad - …tal vez debí haberme ofrecido yo en su lugar.

Akane baja la cabeza, sintiendo cómo en sus mejillas se agolpa el calor. De pronto, en su campo de visión aparece la cara de Ranko:

- Akane… ¿En serio te has puesto roja?

A la joven le entran ganas de estrangular a su amiga, pero se calma al oír la risa del hermano de ésta. Sorprendida, alza la vista hacia él. Éste, tomando muchas confianzas, la agarra de la barbilla, para mirarla a la cara.

- Sí que es verdad que te has puesto roja – esto hace enrojecer aún más a Akane. – No pensé que fueras tan sensible… - murmura para sí mientras la suelta. - ¡Bien! – Se da la vuelta - ¡Vámonos!

Mientras Ranko y Akane suben dentro de la carroza, Ryouga comparte el pescante con el conductor. Acostumbrado a las mujeres de la corte de su padre, descaradas, le ha sorprendido la reacción de Akane. Jamás pensó que pudiera existir una chica tan sensible, tan dulce, como para enrojecer ante un simple piropo. ¡Si hasta su hermana le sacaba la lengua cuando se los decía!

"¿Qué es esto que siento aquí, dentro del pecho?" piensa mientras se lleva una mano al corazón, que de repente ha empezado a latirle a mil pulsaciones por segundo. Por su mente, pasa la imagen de Akane, sonrojada y con la vista baja, como si jamás le hubieran dicho nada bonito.

Dejamos a Ryouga con sus sentimientos, mientras dentro del carruaje, las chicas hablan emocionadas.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi querido hermanito pequeño? Porque tu cara se ha empezado a parecer a un tomate nada más verlo… - añade con una risita.

Akane enrojece otra vez, al pensar en las palabras de Ryouga: "…una hermosa ninfa." Nunca nadie le ha dicho nada así antes…

- Dime, Ranko¿es Ranma igual que tu hermano Ryouga? – Akane no ve la cara de sorpresa de su pelirroja amiga. – Quiero decir, supongo que se parecerán en el aspecto físico, pero… ¿se parecen en la personalidad?

- Mmmm… ¿Te refieres a si Ranma también va por ahí diciendo piropos a las chicas que encuentra? – pregunta, con aire pensativo. Akane asiente con la cabeza. – Pues sí, lo hace. Y además, las lleva a todas locas.

- Quieres decir que… es un mujeriego¿no?

Ahora ya sabe que Ranma, además de guapo, seguro que tiene una amante.

"No pienso enamorarme de alguien así" piensa Akane, mirando pasar el paisaje.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y gracias a todos aquellos que hayan dejado sus reviews

Matta Ne


	4. Luna Llena

Antes de empezar el capítulo, he de decir que he estado de exámenes así que no he podido actualizar antes. Espero sepan perdonar.

Capítulo 3 – Luna llena

La comitiva con las dos carrozas, el equipaje de Akane, Ranko y el menor de los Saotome ya ha llegado. Han llegado casi a la hora de comer, así que sólo han tenido tiempo de subir a cambiarse y bajar a comer. Luego, hasta la hora de la cena, Akane y Ranko han estado deshaciendo las maletas de la primera hasta la hora de la cena, después de la cual Akane ha ido a dormir, sin haber conocido aún a su futuro esposo.

Pero ahora, al amparo de la noche, Ranma hace llamar a su hermana melliza. Tiene algunas cosas que preguntarle.

- Buenas noches, hermano – dice Ranko al abrir la puerta. - ¿Qué quieres?

Ranko ve que su hermano no está esperándola dentro de la habitación, sino afuera, en el balcón. Sale con él. Desde ahí puede observarse una vista preciosa: una luna llena grandísima, suspendida sobre un lago rodeado por un bosque. Todo resplandece y parece mágico. Pero también, a la derecha del todo, se puede ver el balcón de la habitación de Akane. Parece que lo han planeado expresamente, porque desde su balcón no se puede ver éste.

"Preparado para que Ranma pueda espiar" piensa Ranko.

- Dime cómo es ella – dice el joven moreno sin apartar la vista del balcón de la habitación de su prometida.

- ¿Qué es esto, hermano? ¿Te estás interesando por otra mujer en mi presencia? – dice Ranko con voz herida. Ranma se gira a mirarla y Ranko se ríe de él.

- No pienses ni por un momento que había caído en tu "broma", Ranko. Contéstame, por favor.

- Pues… a ver, cómo te la describo… Akane es una chica un poco más alta que yo.

- Eso no es difícil – señala Ranma burlón, pues Ranko es muy bajita en comparación de él. Ella no le hace caso.

- Tiene el pelo negro, muy liso y suave: es precioso. Lo lleva largo hasta la cintura, pero normalmente se lo recoge en una coleta baja. Sus ojos son de color chocolate, y muy grandes.

- Y… ¿qué me dices de… su figura?

- ¿Su figura? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan fino para hablar sobre el cuerpo femenino?

- ¡Cállate! Es mi esposa, creo que no debo hablar vulgarmente sobre ella – añade en un tono más tranquilo.

- Eso está bien – dice Ranko. – Pero te digo que si quieres conocer su figura, mírala tú mismo.

Ranko señala el balcón que hay a la derecha, más hacia abajo. Akane ha salido al balcón. Desde arriba, Ranma puede verla perfectamente: lleva un camisón cortito, pues están en verano, que permite ver completamente sus piernas. Unas piernas perfectas, como puede apreciar Ranma. Su pecho no parece abultar mucho, pero a él le da igual, pues le parece estar observando a una diosa aparecida, ya que Akane ha soltado su cabello, y éste ondea en todas direcciones gracias a la brisa nocturna.

- ¡Ranma!

- Dime… cuéntame sobre su personalidad, Ranko… - El joven moreno no puede dejar de observar a la joven de abajo.

Ranko chasquea la lengua por el embobamiento de su hermano.

- Es una chica muy dulce y amable, ella siempre cuida de los demás antes que de sí misma. Pero también es bastante tozuda. Si se le mete algo en la cabeza, no parará hasta lograrlo, sea lo que sea.

En ese mismo momento, Ranma imagina que a su diosa se le mete entre ceja y ceja conquistarlo a él. "Sería algo de lo que disfrutar" piensa.

-Y… ¿te dijo algo sobre… si… le gustaba… algún chico?

- Sí – dice sonriendo Ranko, - creo que le gustó Ryouga.

Dicho esto, Ranko empieza a reír a carcajada limpia, por la cara de circunstancias que ha puesto su hermano. Después echa a correr, y se va antes de que éste pueda decir nada.

Ranma se queda mirando la puerta unos segundos, antes de volver a observar a su preciosa prometida Akane. Imaginando todo lo que le hará por las noches en el dormitorio, observa cómo se inclina sobre la baranda. Su piel resplandece bajo la luz de la luna. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. El deseo de estar con una mujer, para ser su mejor amigo, su pareja.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen sus pensamientos…

---

Akane observa la que será su habitación de ahora en adelante. Es muy grande, más que la que tenía en casa de su padre. Las paredes y el techo son beige, pero el suelo está cubierto por un parqué de madera muy clara, del mismo color que las puertas y los muebles que hay en la habitación. Al frente de la puerta hay unos ventanales muy grandes, que dan al balcón. La cama, a la derecha, es enorme, y está cubierta con sábanas y mantas de color salmón, a juego con las cortinas que cuelgan del dosel y cubriendo las ventanas. Al lado hay un tocador cubierto de botes de maquillaje, cremas y cepillos. Se acerca a él, los cajones están llenos de lazos para el pelo, diademas y… ¡joyas! Esto parece parte del regalo de bodas que le hace su suegro. Saca un bonito collar plateado, con una piedra blanca en forma de lágrima en él. Vuelve a dejarlo para observar la pared que tiene enfrente. Además de un pequeño sofá también salmón y una mesita baja para el té, hay dos puertas. Cruza la estancia para abrir la que está más a la izquierda, y encuentra un pequeño baño, que cuenta con bañera propia, todo decorado en colores blanco y salmón. Ve que en la jabonera hay jabones, que comprueba que huelen maravillosamente bien. Cuando ha acabado de inspeccionarlo todo, vuelve a su cuarto y abre la otra puerta. Da a una habitación llena de vestidos. Hay de todo: vestidos largos, cortos, rojos, verdes, azules, amarillos… Toda clase de ropa. Y en el suelo, alineados debajo de los vestidos están los zapatos. Al fondo del todo, hay una pared cubierta de espejos. En su camino hacia ella, descubre los camisones. También hay varios, pero le llama especialmente la atención uno de un color amarillo muy suave, corto, y que parece tener un escote pronunciado. Rebusca un poco más y encuentra la bata a juego, que tiene el color un poco más intenso, y dibujos de pollitos en el bajo, que llega casi hasta el suelo. Debajo de la bata, hay unas pantuflas con forma también de pollito.

"¡Qué monada!" piensa la joven mientras lo coge todo. Con el conjunto bajo el brazo, va hasta el fondo de la sala, para cambiarse y poderse mirar en el espejo. Le encanta cómo le queda, especialmente, cómo el camisón hace que enseñe un bonito escote. Se pone la bata para completar. Da vueltas delante del espejo, observándose. Hunde las manos en los bolsillos, para descubrir en cada uno una bailarina amarilla, como el camisón, blanditas, para usar por casa.

"Casi que prefiero ponerme éstas" piensa observándolas. "Aunque los pollitos son muy monos, me parecen un poco infantiles, sobre todo ahora que me voy a casar." Suspira. Éste último pensamiento la entristece un poco. Aún no ha tenido oportunidad de conocer a su prometido… Vuelve otra vez a su habitación. Deja la bata encima de una silla, con el asiento tapizado en salmón, como todo lo demás. Sale al balcón. Ve que la luna está llena, y se para a contemplarla. Se apoya en la barandilla. Mira hacia abajo. Si se dejara caer por ahí, no tendría que casarse…

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, y muchísimas más a todos los que además tomaron un poco de su tiempo en dejar un review.

Matta Ne


	5. ¡Lo sabía!

Capítulo 4 – "¡Lo sabía!"

"Toc, toc, toc" alguien golpea la puerta de la habitación de Akane. Esto la hace recular hacia la parte interior del balcón.

"¡No! No puedo lanzarme por aquí, no quiero acabar muriendo como una suicida atormentada por un matrimonio" piensa asustada. "¡Seré fuerte!"

"Toc, toc, toc" otra vez llaman a la puerta.

- Parece la llamada secreta de Ranko – murmura Akane por lo bajo.

Decidida, va abrir la puerta. Como pensaba, en el umbral aparece Ranko, sonriéndole.

- ¡Akane! – la abraza. - ¿Cómo te va? ¿Aún no te acuestas?

Ranko también lleva una bata, pero es larga hasta arrastrarla por los suelos y muy cerrada.

- Ranko, cari, cualquiera diría que llevamos años sin vernos.

- Bueno, desde la hora de la cena ha pasado ya una hora, ¿sabes?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – la morena no puede evitar reír ante eso.

Deja pasar a Ranko y luego cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Su amiga se instala en el sofá, mientras que Akane se sienta en la cama. Desde ahí, se fija en que la bata de su amiga, además de larga y cerrada es de manga larga.

- Oye, Ranko, ¿no tienes calor con eso?

- Sí.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué no te pones algo más fresco?

- Por esto – Ranko se quita la bata, dejando ver una camisola de tirantes finos, aún más pequeña que la de Akane, con un escote hasta el ombligo, y abierto por los lados, llegando a tapar sólo un poquito por delante y otro poquito por detrás. - ¿Cómo crees que estarían los hombres de la casa si yo no llevara esta bata?

Akane pone cara de comprenderlo todo en ese momento, mientras asiente con la cabeza. Su amiga pelirroja vuelve a envolverse en la bata, anudándola fuertemente en torno a su cintura. Ranko se levanta del sofá para sentarse con Akane en la cama.

- Oye, ¿y cómo es que aún no has conocido a mi hermano? – Se lleva el dedo índice a la barbilla con aire pensativo. – Y yo que pensaba que se habría presentado nada más llegáramos; ¡siempre le ha encantado conocer chicas!

Ante ese comentario, Akane baja la cabeza, con gesto dolorido. Aunque no lo conoce, si va a ser su marido, seguro que la hará sufrir.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara, Akane – Ranko levanta otra vez el dedo índice– Yo había venido a proponerte algo. Mi hermano y tú podéis conoceros esta misma noche, si tú quieres…

"¿Conocerlo?" piensa Akane. "Bueno, ya va siendo hora, ¿no? Además de que él debería haberse auto-presentado nada más hemos llegado, pero no lo ha hecho…"

- ¡Sí! – exclama la joven morena mientras se levanta de un salto.

- Pues entonces ya está. Ven – añade mientras se levanta y le tiende la mano.

Akane se pone su bata y le da la mano. Juntas, salen de la habitación.

---

Unos golpes en la puerta distraen a Ranma de la contemplación de su prometida. Se dirige a abrir. En la puerta está una chica de pelo extrañamente lila y ojos color café.

- ¡Ranma! – la chica se lanza sobre él, haciéndolo trastabillar y casi caer de espaldas al suelo. – Shampoo querer divertirse un rato – dice mientras se restriega contra él.

- Espera… - el joven moreno consigue soltarse del abrazo de su amante. Mira fuera de la puerta para comprobar que nadie la haya visto entrar. Cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia Shampoo.

- ¿Ranma ha visto ya su prometida? – pregunta con tono burlón.

Shampoo es una belleza exótica, que apareció un día en la puerta de la propiedad pidiendo trabajo. Consiguió algo más que un trabajo…

- Shampoo haberla visto.

- ¿Ah, sí? – a Ranma le inquieta lo que pueda hacer su chica de pelo lila. - ¿Y qué te pareció?

- No más bella que Shampoo. Nadie más bella que Shampoo – añade.

- Jajajaja, sí, es verdad, no hay nadie más bella que tú – dice Ranma mientras se inclina para besarla.

Mientras sus bocas están aún unidas, alguien abre de golpe la puerta. Ranma rápidamente separa la cabeza de la de su amante, pero sin soltarla, para ver en el umbral a unas sorprendidas Ranko y… Akane.

La única capaz de hablar en ese momento es su hermana melliza:

- Ranma… - empieza en tono furibundo.

Pero el movimiento de su amiga a su espalda la interrumpe: suelta su mano, que hasta hace un momento tenía cogida, y echa a andar. Con suavidad, sin movimientos bruscos. Ranko, sin poder reaccionar ante eso, la ve andar hasta desaparecer en un giro del pasillo. Todos están en silencio. Incluso las respiraciones se han detenido. De golpe, vuelve de nuevo la actividad: Ranma suelta a Shampoo, mientras ésta cruza los brazos, molesta por la interrupción, y Ranko se gira para enfrentar a su hermano.

- Desde luego, estás imbécil perdido, hermanito. No tienes remedio – dice mientras se encamina en la misma dirección que Akane.

---

Sin saber cómo, Akane ha llegado hasta su habitación. Entra dentro y se sienta en la cama. Extrañamente, no sabe qué pensar ante la escena que ha presenciado en la habitación de "su prometido". Alguien toca a la puerta. Ella sólo puede musitar un "adelante". Quien aparece por la puerta es Ranko, quien se acerca a ella y la toma por las manos.

- Akane, ¿estás bien?

En ese momento la morena se da cuenta de que no puede hacer un drama por la "escena". Ellos dos ni siquiera se conocían. "Ni siquiera sentimos algo el uno por el otro". Y, él tiene una amante.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí – contesta la joven morena, entrelazando los dedos. – Ya lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, te digo que ya me lo imaginaba – dice. – Que tendría una amante… O dos… Dime – mira a Ranko - ¿cuántas tiene?

La aludida, avergonzada por el que dicen es su hermano, se apresura a aclararle las cosas a su futura cuñada.

- Que yo sepa… tiene sólo una… Y… - empieza.

- Déjalo ya, Ranko.

- Pero…

- Creo… que está todo claro – la vuelve a cortar Akane. Ésta encoge las piernas y apoya los brazos sobre ellas. – Ya sé que si he venido aquí ha sido nada más que para… casarme con tu hermano. Hacer el papel de la esposa, pero nada más… - suspira. – Realmente, creo que no me importa. Además de que aún no conozco a tu hermano. Lo único que he visto de él ha sido su espalda… y su amante…

La pelirroja no parece estar muy de acuerdo con un pensamiento tan pesimista.

- ¿Sabes qué, Akane? – dice Ranko. – Mi hermano no puso quejas a casarse contigo.

- ¿Y? – reclama la morena. - ¿Qué importa eso?

- Bueno, pues que mi padre tiene muchos amigos con hijas – explica la otra, - pero Ranma la rechazó a todas. Sin embargo – añade – aceptó casarse contigo sin haberos visto…

- ¿Es eso raro?

- Sí, porque a las demás las conocía, y sabía cómo eran – dice. – Y yo le dije: "mejor cásate con alguien que conozcas, ¿no?"

- Oye, ¿y por qué no querías que se casara conmigo? – reclama Akane enfadándose.

- ¡Tranquila! – dice su amiga agitando las manos en defensa. - ¡Lo dije sólo porque me extrañó!

- Ah – aunque no parece muy conforme con esa respuesta.

- Bueno, a lo que iba – continúa la pelirroja. - Él sólo me contestó: "¿no lo recuerdas?"


	6. Un extraño sueño

Capítulo 5 – Un extraño sueño

_- ¡Ahora pagas tú¡Tienes que contar hasta cien, Ranko! – gritó una niña de pelo negro que no tendría más de diez años. Echó a correr, rodeando la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Allí, entró y atravesó toda la mansión hasta la sala de estar, sabiendo que estaría vacía. Agitada, comprobando que nadie la hubiera visto entrar, traspasó el umbral de la puerta, gastando varios minutos en mirar el pasillo, viendo que su compañera de juegos no la hubiera seguido hasta ahí. Tranquilizada ya, se giró, para encontrarse con dos niños morenos, uno que parecía de su edad y otro mayor, sentados frente al ajedrez, que la miraban pasmados…_

- Akaaaneee – oye cómo la llama una dulce voz. – Akaaaaneeeee…

La joven, abre lentamente los ojos, molesta, para encontrarse con la mirada azul mar de su amiga Ranko. Resopla y se da la vuelta. Pero la pelirroja no se va a dar por vencida tan pronto: atraviesa la habitación y descorre las cortinas, para que entre la luz del sol. La morena, en respuesta, estira de un cordón que corre el dosel de la cama, impidiendo que esa luz llegue hasta ella. Ranko vuelve a la carga, y abre el dosel otra vez.

- ¡Ahora estás perdida! – grita mientras salta encima de Akane. – ¡¡Sufrirás mi ataque de las cosquillas mortales¡¡Muajajajajaja!! – se ríe diabólicamente mientras empieza a cosquillear las costillas de la dormida. Ésta no puede aguantar mucho, y acaba despertando.

-¡Despertaste!

- Y sólo por darme el gusto de tirarte un cojín a la cabeza – dice mientras se lo lanza, pero Ranko lo esquiva.

- ¡¡Muajajajaja¡¡Soy intocable!! – grita la bajita pelirroja desde el otro lado de la habitación, esquivando el proyectil. En respuesta, la otra joven comienza a lanzárselos todos, hasta que ya no queda ninguno encima de la cama. - ¡¡Muajajaja¡¡Ya no te quedan!!

Al fin, Akane se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose directa hacia su amiga, quien, asustada, se aparta, provocando la risa de la morena.

- ¡Sólo venía a buscar un vestido para ponerme hoy! – se ríe. Dicho esto, atraviesa la puerta que da al armario.

- Oye, por cierto¿te gustó mi regalo de bodas? – pregunta Ranko.

- ¿Tu regalo de bodas?

- Sí, bueno. Todo lo que ves en este armario gigantesco – dice mientras que con un movimiento de la mano abarca toda la sala. – Y también, las joyas que hay en tu tocador. ¡Las elegí yo! – añade sonriente.

- ¡Uy, gracias, amor! – dice contenta Akane mientras abraza a su amiga del alma.

- Además, te voy a decir una cosa – empieza la pelirroja con aire confidente, - ahora mismo tú y yo tenemos los mismos vestidos. No quiero decir que sean iguales – aclara, - aunque hay algunos que sí lo son, quiero decir que le exigí a mi padre que tú, en calidad de hermana política mía que serás, no debes tener ni más ni menos que yo – le guiña un ojo. – Así que, cuando quieras un vestido nuevo, ambas nos compraremos uno…

- Jajaja. Qué malo es lo tuyo, Ranko – dice Akane. – Se nota que eres lista. Pero claro, si tú lo quieres¡vestido para mí también!

- ¡Correcto!

Acaban las dos riendo ante las "geniales ideas" de la pelirroja única hija de la familia Saotome.

- Mmmm¿cuál podría ponerme? – pregunta Akane, indecisa ante tanta y tanta ropa.

- Éste – sugiere Ranko sacando un vestido blanco adornado de azul celeste. Un vestido que, extrañamente, se parece al que lleva ella.

- Ranko, pero si ése… es como el que llevas tú…

- Sip. Pero "al revés" – aclara. – Si te fijas, verás que el mío es azul celeste, pero con los adornos blancos, y el tuyo blanco, con los adornos azul celeste.

- Pues sí – reconoce su amiga morena asintiendo con la cabeza.

Para darle el capricho a su amiga, coge el vestido, dispuesta a ponérselo. Al estar en verano, ni siquiera lleva corsé, sólo unas finas enaguas por debajo. Con el vestido ya puesto, ambas se miran al espejo. El vestido de Akane es blanco, pero los brocados son azules. También la parte delantera de arriba es azul, entremezclado con algo de dorado. A su vez, la falda parece abrirse para mostrar una enagua azul celeste, con bordados de flores dorados, pero realmente todo es una única pieza. El escote del vestido no es muy amplio: sólo deja ver las clavículas de la joven y apenas el nacimiento de los senos, pero está bordeado de encaje celeste. Las mangas llegan sueltas hasta el codo, surcadas por cintas de raso, también azules, que caen hasta la cadera. Akane se observa detenidamente, dando unas vueltas frente al espejo. Luego mira a su amiga, que lleva el mismo vestido que ella, sólo que todo lo blanco en el de la morena es azul en el de la pelirroja, y lo azul, blanco.

- ¡Me encanta! – exclama la joven extasiada ante la imagen de ambas. Repara en que, además del juego del azul y el blanco, los adornos dorados de su vestido son de un tono bronce en el de Ranko.

- Mira – dice la pelirroja levantándose un poco la falda para enseñarle los zapatos. Son de color bronce. – Y debe haber por aquí unos dorados para ti – agrega, guiñando un ojo. Ambas se miran sonriendo pícaramente. – Y… falta una cosa…

Salen a la habitación. Allí, Ranko se acerca al tocador, y le indica a Akane que se siente. Ésta lo hace, y desde su posición observa cómo su amiga pelirroja la rodea para coger un cepillo de sobre la superficie de madera.

- ¡Tenemos que peinarte! – dice, empuñando el cepillo. La morena, sentada delante de ella, se aterrorizada ante esa visión, porque sabe que a Ranko le encanta peinar su pelo, que siempre alaba por suave y liso.

Al cabo de un rato, Akane se mira en el espejo. Su amiga pelirroja sólo le ha cepillado el pelo, y luego le ha puesto un lazo dorado, con dos pequeñas flores blancas, en el pelo, como diadema. Realmente, lo único distinto de su aspecto es el peinado, pues Ranko lleva un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que le sujeta el pelo de delante y de los lados, mientras que el resto cae suelto por su espalda formando ondas y bucles hasta sus pantorrillas.

"Mi pelo sólo llega hasta mi cintura" piensa Akane mirándoselo en el espejo. La pelirroja le ha hecho algo extraño en el pelo, haciendo que se ondule un poco en las puntas y en el flequillo.

- Quería que se te rizara, como el mío – explica la otra joven, viendo la concentración con que observa las ondas.

- Bueno, por lo menos ya no cae "a peso", como siempre. Mi pelo es muy extraño – dice cogiendo un mechón con los dedos, - incluso sin peinar, se mantiene liso.

- Sip. ¡Y me encanta! – grita Ranko abrazando a su amiga por la espalda.

Sonrientes y felices, salen de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia el comedor, pero Akane, que va en cabeza, choca contra algo duro y cálido, provocando que la joven que viene detrás golpee contra su espalda, no pudiendo frenar a tiempo; tan lanzadas iban. La morena, avergonzada, levanta la cabeza para disculparse. Al hacerlo, ve el rostro sonriente de Ryouga, que no parece para nada molesto por el choque.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! – exclama contento de haberla visto. - ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Roja como un tomate otra vez, Akane baja la cabeza.

- Muy bien, gracias – musita. - ¡Y buenos días a ti también! – dice levantando la cara con una gran sonrisa, que hace que a Ryouga la cabeza le dé vueltas.

"Cada día es más bella, y eso que la conocí ayer" ¿Cómo será mañana?" piensa travieso.

- ¿Bajamos a desayunar? – dice el joven de ojos castaños ofreciendo el brazo a la señorita que tiene delante.

Después del desayuno, en el cual Ranma no ha estado presente, Ranko aprovecha para enseñarle la casa a Akane, acompañadas de un gentil Ryouga. Luego de haber visto toda la enorme mansión, Ranko arrastra a su amiga morena hasta su habitación, que se parece mucho a la de la morena.

"Sólo que aquí el color salmón ha sido sustituido por un verde hierba" piensa "Y la pared tampoco es igual" piensa mirándola. La pared es de un tono amarillo muy suave, con marcas verde claro como de hojas. "Guau" no puede evitar pensar "Ésta habitación me gusta más".

- ¡Puf! – resopla la pelirroja, por fin dentro. - ¡Pensé que no nos librábamos!

La joven morena ríe ante este comentario.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta sonriente.

- Porque mi "querido hermanito" Ryouga se pone muy pesado con las chicas que le gustan.

Esto hace enrojecer a Akane hasta la raíz del cabello, entendiendo que Ranko se refiere a ella.

- Pero eso no puede ser - musita bajando la cabeza. – Yo soy la prometida de su hermano mayor…

- Ya. Creo que por eso no está en plan conquistador contigo – declara Ranko.

---

En la biblioteca de la casa, Ryouga está sentado en un cómodo sillón, reflexionando sobre un tema de gran importancia para él.

"¿De qué la conozco?" se desespera mentalmente "No puedo evitar sentir que me suena su cara…"

Se inclina hacia delante en el asiento, para apoyar los codos en las rodillas y masajearse la frente con las manos, tratando así de ayudar al recuerdo. De pronto, lo recuerda.

- ¡Ya está! – exclama en medio del silencio, para encogerse después. Por suerte, no hay nadie que pueda amonestarlo. Decidido, sale en dirección donde pueda estar su ninfa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomene...

No puse capis û.û Estoy de exámenes.

En recompensa, pondré capi hoy y otro mañana...

Matta Ne U


	7. La primera vez que te vi

Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap 6, que lo salté. (perdoooooon y.y)

Lo pongo el último, y la semana que viene volveré a poner los dos que le siguen.

Espero que quien leyera primero el 7 y el 8 ahora le queden todas las dudas aclaradas. U

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6 – "La primera vez que te vi"

- ¿Así que eso has soñado hoy? – pregunta Ranko. Akane asiente con la cabeza.

- Creo que es un recuerdo que olvidé hace tiempo – comenta. – Pero lo malo es que no recuerdo quiénes son los dos chicos morenos – acaba, frustrada. "Me gustaría saber quiénes son" completa en sus pensamientos "Porque siento que estoy relacionada con ellos, de alguna manera especial. Como si estuviéramos… destinados… a vivir algo, los tres juntos…"

"Toc, toc, toc". Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen la conversación.

- ¡Adelante! – dice Ranko.

Por la puerta entra un emocionadísimo Ryouga, que sin cerrar la puerta, entra y coge de las manos a Akane.

- ¡Akane¡Ya lo recuerdo! – ambas jóvenes se quedan extrañadas por esas palabras. - ¡Ya recuerdo dónde vi antes tu hermoso rostro!

Lo dice como si hubiera sido una inspiración divina, por lo que Ranko lo mira como si estuviera loco, pero entonces Akane pone la misma cara de iluminada.

- ¡Sí¡Es verdad! – exclama. Los dos ahí, cogidos de las manos y con los ojos brillantes, parecen una pareja declarándose amor eterno. - ¡Tú eres uno de los niños del sueño! Y el otro es…

- Ejem, ejem – desde la puerta llega un carraspeo, demasiado pronunciado como para ser casual. Todos miran hacia ahí, para ver en la puerta a un joven moreno, con los brazos cruzados y con pinta de estar enfadado. De inmediato, Akane y Ryouga se sueltan de las manos. La única capaz de reaccionar en ese momento es Ranko, que saluda al recién llegado:

- ¡Ranma!

De un salto, la pelirroja se levanta, y se encamina hacia la puerta. En el mismo movimiento, también coge a Ryouga de de un brazo y se lo lleva fuera casi arrastrando. Sale y cierra la puerta, dejando dentro a dos sorprendidos jóvenes.

"Creo que no ha pensado que ésta es su habitación" se dice Akane. En ese momento, desde fuera pueden oír un "¡mierda!" entonado con una voz femenina. La joven morena ríe, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, ve a Ranma, su prometido aún desconocido, mirándola fijamente con una expresión extraña, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no puede evitar apretar los labios y fruncir un poco el entrecejo, pues recuerda la escena de la noche anterior. Ranma se da cuenta del gesto. Se instaura un silencio incómodo en la habitación, ya que ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer o qué decir en presencia del otro. Después de unos momentos de tensión, el atlético joven se acerca a ella. Akane puede darse cuenta de que le saca una cabeza. Él, por su parte, coge el rostro de ella con las manos y lo eleva hacia arriba, hacia el suyo, que coloca muy junto. La mira fijamente a los ojos. Casi podría hipnotizarla con esa mirada tan intensa. La joven se pierde en el azul grisáceo de los ojos del hombre que la tiene sujeta así, impidiendo que pueda soltarse, pero con una ternura casi infinita. De pronto, esa mirada le recuerda a otra, una que le dedicaron hace mucho tiempo.

- Estás más bella que cuando te conocí… - lo oye murmurar, casi sobre sus labios, echando su aliento cálido sobre ellos. Sus labios… Desea que… "No…" se interrumpe a sí misma "No puedo…" Pero el pensamiento llega demasiado tarde. La cabeza de él desciende sobre la suya. Los labios masculinos presionan los suyos, obligándolos a abrirlos. Siente cómo su lengua se adentra, explorando, y desea corresponderle, pero la imagen de él, del hombre que ahora la besa, besando a otra, a una mujer de pelo azulado, le atraviesa los párpados, que mantiene cerrados. Se suelta de sus manos, se separa de él. Se aleja. "¿Qué piensa que hace este imbécil?"

- Encantada de conocerte – dice irónicamente, agarrando la falda de su vestido y tomando dirección a la puerta, pero Ranma se interpone en su camino.

- Espera – le pide. Por un momento su voz acaricia sus oídos, profunda, suave.

- ¿Para qué? – Akane está dispuesta a irse. - ¿Para que puedas aprovecharte de mí?

Ante este comentario, Ranma la coge de las muñecas, sujetándola. Se acerca tanto a ella para hablar que casi no queda espacio entre sus cuerpos.

- No quiero aprovecharme de ti – dice. – Vas a ser mi esposa. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería si tuviera que abusar de mi propia prometida?

El comentario escuece en el ego de Akane, que quisiera golpearlo, pero no puede porque él tiene sus muñecas sujetas con sus manos. Pero él aún no ha acabado de hablar.

- Sólo quería estar contigo, hablar sobre ti y sobre mí, sobre los dos… Hacer lo que se supone que hace una pareja que está a punto de casarse…

- Yo haría eso, pero resulta que tú y yo no somos pareja. Fueron nuestros padres quienes acordaron esto… - ella lo dice con la intención de que le duela; de causarle sólo una milésima parte del dolor que ha sentido ella. Pero parece que él decide ignorar la provocación.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos – empieza, mirándola aún atentamente. – ¿Lo recuerdas?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomene…

Espero lo hayan disfrutado igualmente

Matta Ne


	8. Los recuerdos perdidos

Capítulo 7 – Los recuerdos perdidos

Un carruaje paró delante de la mansión Tendo. De él bajaron un hombre y sus tres hijos: dos chicos y una chica

- ¡Mira papá, ya hemos llegado! – exclamó alegre la chica señalando la mansión, casi pegando saltos de alegría. Aunque ya era una adolescente y su cuerpo iba tomando formas de mujer, siempre mantenía la alegre inocencia de una niña pequeña.

En el porche de la casa esperaban dos chicas jóvenes, más mayores que la entusiasta pelirroja, y la que era su mejor amiga, a pesar de estar a punto de cumplir los diez: Akane Tendo, cogida de la mano de su padre, quien sonreía al ver a su amigo de la infancia. La pequeña morena se soltó de su padre para echar a correr hacia Ranko, quien abrió los brazos para recibirla, casi como si fuera su propia hermana.

-¡¡Raaankoooooo!!

- ¡¡Akane!!

Después de tan emotivo abrazo, las dos escaparon hacia la parte trasera de la casa, entre risas, dejando a todos los presentes sin haber podido hacer ningún movimiento.

---

- ¡Ahora pagas tú¡Tienes que contar hasta cien, Ranko! – gritó la pequeña morena. Echó a correr, rodeando la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Allí, entró y atravesó toda la mansión hasta la sala de estar, sabiendo que estaría vacía. Agitada, comprobando que nadie la hubiera visto entrar, traspasó el umbral de la puerta, gastando varios minutos en mirar el pasillo, viendo que su compañera de juegos no la hubiera seguido hasta ahí. Tranquilizada ya, se giró, para encontrarse con dos niños morenos, uno que parecía de su edad y otro mayor, sentados frente al ajedrez, que la miraban pasmados. Ella no sabía quiénes eran ellos, ni ellos sabían quién era ella. Cautelosos, permanecieron observándose hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, empujada quizá con demasiada fuerza. Por ella entró una persona que los tres pudieron reconocer.

- ¡Ranko! – tres voces se confundieron en un único nombre. La pelirroja, con los ojos como platos, los miraba a los tres sin llegar a comprender por qué había tanto silencio en la sala y por qué parecía tener ella la culpa. De improviso, se empezó a reír, de verlos tan serios y solemnes. Los otros tres sólo continuaron mirándola, hasta que Akane rompió la tensión:

- Ranko¿de qué te ríes? – Reclamó - ¿No ves que esto es muy serio, que están aquí estos dos chicos que no conozco?

- ¡Jajajajaja! Me río de tu cara – dijo entre carcajada y carcajada, - y de la de ellos. ¡Jajajaja! – se agarró la tripa para poder reírse mejor.

Akane se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, mirando a su amiga, esperando a que dejara de reírse. Cuando lo hizo, continuó mirándola hasta que ésta se decidió a dar una respuesta:

- Mira, Akane, éstos dos son mis hermanos – dijo señalándolos. – El mayor, Ranma, y el pequeño, Ryouga. Chicos – dirigiéndose a sus hermanos – ésta es Akane, mi mejor amiga.

La niña morena se acercó a ellos, para asomarse al tablero.

- ¿De verdad estáis jugando al ajedrez? – Los miró y ambos se encogieron de hombros. - ¡Qué aburrido¡Venid a jugar a pillar! – dijo cogiéndolos a ambos de la mano y arrastrándolos hasta fuera.

- ¿Dónde vamos a jugar? – preguntó Ranko.

- Mmmm… ¡¡Arriba!! – exclamó señalando la escalera. Acto seguido echó a correr hacia arriba por ella. - ¡El último que llegue paga!

Al final, a Ryouga le tocó contar mientras los demás se escondían.

---

Cuando la pequeña Akane había encontrado un buen lugar para esconderse, escuchó un grito que resonó en toda la casa.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Los tres compañeros de juegos de Ranma pudieron reconocer su voz. Corriendo, llegaron para verlo empotrado bajo un banco de una ventana, agitando los brazos tratando de salir. Lo primero que hizo Ranko fue echar a reír, pero la pequeña Akane estaba realmente preocupada:

-¡Ranko, no te rías¿No ves que no puede salir? – Después de decir esto, se agachó junto a la ventana, para estirar de uno de los brazos del chico.

-¡Voy a buscar a alguien! – dijo echando a correr.

- ¡¡Ranko!! – se enfadaba Akane.

Pero la jovencísima pelirroja no podía parar de reír. Al final, Akane consiguió sacar a Ranma de debajo el banco ella sola, estira que te estira. Con el chico, salió también un gato blanco, que la niña morena recibió con los brazos abiertos:

- ¡Shampoo, gatita mía!

Asustado y lleno de arañazos, Ranma se alejó lo más posible de Akane y su gata: una bonita gata blanca con un collar rosado. Viendo lo asustado que parecía su nuevo amigo, la pequeña soltó a su gata, dejándola saltar hacia el suelo, donde se alejó con movimientos sinuosos. Mirando con enfado a Ranko, que aún no había dejado de reír, agarró a Ranma por la mano y se lo llevó de allí.

Mientras Akane iba a buscar paños limpios y agua, dejó a Ranma en su habitación. "Aquí no te molestará Ranko" le dijo. Él había sonreído, mostrando una sonrisa preciosa. La hacía pensar en una playa de arena blanca y agua transparente, aunque no sabía ni por qué. En la cocina estaba su nana, cosiendo algo, seguramente algún vestido para ella.

- Nana – llamó la morena estirándole del vestido, ya que la mujer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- Dime, niña – respondió la ya anciana mujer, bajando la vista hacia ella.

- ¿Puedes darme telas limpias¡Y agua! – añadió la niña en una inspiración repentina.

- ¿Para qué?

- Pues porque Ranma, el hermano de Ranko, se ha metido bajo la ventana de Shampoo – empezó a explicar la niña muy seria, - y ella le arañó toda la cara. ¡Tienes que verlo! – añadió con una risa.

- Está bien – dijo la mujer cogiendo un trapo plegado de encima de un estante y dándoselo junto con una jarra llena de agua. – Pero además, échale esto para que los cortes no se infecten y no le quede marca – añadió dándole también un botecito gris.

- Sip – contestó la niña al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. - ¡Gracias! – exclamó mientras echaba a correr hacia su habitación de nuevo.

Para poder entrar a su cuarto, con las dos manos ocupadas como las llevaba, decidió llamar a la puerta dándole un puntapié. Esperó un rato. El chico en el interior no abría, así que volvió a darle otro. Al final, después de muchísimos intentos fallidos y con los brazos ya cansados, le pegó una patada a la puerta chillando un "¡ABRE!" Entonces, la cara de un sorprendido chico de ojos grisáceos apareció por un resquicio.

- ¡Jolín, sí que has tardado!

- ¡¡Es porque no me abrías la puerta, so tontooooo!! – le gritó Akane en toda la cara.

Una vez pudo entrar en su cuarto, dejó la jarra y el bote sobre la mesa, y sentó a su reciente amigo en una silla a su lado. Con el trapo empapado en el agua de la jarra, primero le lavó toda la cara. Él, con cara seria y sin dejar de observarla, se dejaba hacer. Luego, cogió el bote y echó un poco del ungüento que contenía sobre el trapo. Acto seguido, se lo extendió por toda la cara a Ranma. Éste empezó a pegar saltos sobre el asiento y a retorcer la cara.

- ¡Escuece! – decía tratando de quitárselo con las manos. - ¡Escuece!

- ¡¡No!! – ordenó Akane sujetándole las manos. – Nana dice que así se curará sin cicatrices.

- Ah – repuso el chico, quedándose mirándola fijamente, igual de serio que se había puesto ella. Así estuvieron un rato, mirándose, profundizando el uno en la mirada del otro, sin saber el significado que eso tenía.

- Akane… - musitó Ranma - ¿quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No comments. El internet se descuajaringó.

Espero os guste este capi y gracias por los reviews.

Matta Ne


	9. Verdades ¿a medias?

Capítulo 8 – Verdades… ¿a medias?

- Y bien, ¿lo recuerdas? – reclama de nuevo Ranma, todavía sobre ella, todavía imponiéndose en una posición dominante.

"No voy a darle el gusto de ser la chiquilla asustada que quiere ver" piensa. Acto seguido, haciendo un movimiento rápido, se suelta de su agarre, y se desliza del pequeño trozo de espacio en que la tiene atrapada, quedando a la espalda de él. El joven moreno se gira, para enfrentarla cara a cara.

- ¿Qué debería recordar? – Inquiere ella, haciéndose la inocente.

- El… momento… en que… nos conocimos – responde él, articulando las palabras con cuidado, la mandíbula tensa.

- Pues… de eso hace… ¿cuánto? – dice inclinando la cabeza a un lado. -¿Dos minutos?

Akane ve cómo el joven enfrente de ella aprieta los puños, como si le molestara esa indiferencia por su parte, pero le da igual. ¡Que vaya a que lo consuele su querida amante! Pero… Cómo le gustaría que no tuviera que consolarlo su amante… Que ella fuera la única…

- Está bien – suspira el moreno, mirando un punto en el suelo, a la izquierda de ella. – Akane… - empieza, con voz suave. – Tú… me… me gustas… mucho – dice, con los puños y la mandíbula apretados. – Desde que nos conocimos. Pero… si no recuerdas ese día… - alza la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos brillantes - …tendré que reconquistarte – termina. Dicho esto, se va. Se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre, para salir por ella.

Akane se deja caer sobre la cama, shockeada. "De verdad… De verdad…" no alcanza ni a formular sus pensamientos "De verdad… él… se… se ha propuesto… ¡conquistarme!" En ese momento, Ranko entra en la habitación, cerrándole la puerta a Ryouga en las narices. Al girarse, ve a su amiga del alma sentada en la cama, muy pálida, con las manos apretadas sobre la falda y con los ojos desorbitados. Rápidamente se acerca a ella, preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Akane?

La joven dirige a ella esa mirada sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos. De golpe, la ve ahí, a su lado. Su amiga, que lo ha sido durante años.

- Él… él… - la morena casi no puede describir lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? – la mirada de Ranko pasa a ser de preocupación. – Porque no tienes que…

- No, no – niega la morena con la cabeza. Por fin recuperada. – Es que él, tu hermano, él…

- Dime…

- Pues… se ha propuesto… - mira a su pelirroja amiga, abriendo aún más los ojos - …conquistarme... – musita con un hilo de voz.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Explícame eso!

- Pues… - Akane le cuenta todo lo que acaba de pasar, casi sin creérselo ella misma.

Sin que las chicas se den cuenta, un espía escucha atentamente su conversación. Ryouga no ha podido oír lo que su amada ninfa ha musitado, sólo para su falda, pero se da cuenta de que es algo importante, pues Ranko ha pedido explicaciones. Oye, de los labios de su morena, el beso que Ranma le ha dado, y cómo le ha impedido irse. "No necesito escuchar más" piensa, componiendo un gesto realmente aterrador. Con un único pensamiento en mente, va detrás de Ranma. Lo encuentra en su dormitorio, en el balcón, mirando el lago y el bosque que lo rodea.

- ¡Hey! – llama, intentando atraer su atención.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta, hermano? – Pregunta Ranma, aún de espaldas.

- ¡Gírate y mírame! – ordena Ryouga, enfadándose.

- ¡Qué quieres! – exclama el otro con el mismo tono, girándose.

- Quiero explicaciones – contesta el moreno de ojos castaños, tratando de calmar su tono en lo posible.

- ¿De qué? – reclama su hermano mayor, con un gesto molesto.

- Sobre… Akane.

- ¿Sobre Akane? – repite el moreno de ojos grisáceos.

- Sí.

- No tengo que darte ninguna explicación – dice Ranma. – Ella se casará conmigo y estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera.

- ¡No! – casi grita Ryouga, completamente enfadado. - ¡No tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras con tu futura esposa! ¡Le pediré que se case conmigo en tu lugar!

- ¿¡Qué!? – en un solo movimiento, Ranma lo coge de las solapas de la camisa que lleva, y lo alza, con las manos transformadas en puños. – No te atreverás – no es una pregunta, sino una orden. En su suave voz resuena la amenaza.

- ¿Y por qué no? – reta Ryouga, todavía sujeto por su hermano de esa manera, mirándolo desdeñosamente. – Por lo menos, yo la quiero.

Ante esto, Ranma suelta un puñetazo en la nariz de su hermano, furioso. Furioso por el rechazo de Akane y por el reto en la voz de quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

- Porque yo también la quiero – se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de Ryouga, tirado en el suelo por su puñetazo. – No te atrevas a acercarte a ella – murmura con el rostro iluminado de perfil por la luz de la luna menguante, creando un juego de relieves y sombras con sus rasgos.

Ryouga se levanta, ya completamente fuera de sí, y suelta un gancho en el estómago del otro, dejándolo doblado. Levanta de nuevo el puño para golpear de nuevo, pero el grito de una voz femenina lo detiene.

- ¡Para! ¡No lo hagas!

Todavía con el puño levantado, el joven de ojos castaños se gira para encontrarse con unos azules, que lo miran dilatados por el asombro. Su hermana mayor, Ranko, entra en la habitación, pálida y agitando los brazos. Se interpone entre ellos, asustada. Nunca la había visto así, con la cara tan desencajada.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! – repite. Entonces ve la nariz enrojecida y sangrante de su hermano pequeño. - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunta, sujetando el puño que Ryouga aún tiene alzado y tocando con un dedo la abultada nariz.

- Nnnngh – gime Ryouga, al sentir el dedo de ella sobre su nariz dolorida. – Es simple – explica con voz nasal. - ¿No lo ves?

- Sí, hermanita – oye la voz de un dolorido Ranma, y se gira para verlo componer una sonrisa macabra y malvada. - ¿No comprendes lo que sucede cuando dos hombres desean a la misma mujer?

La pelirroja no puede ni responder, ya que su cerebro no acaba de procesar correctamente la información.

- ¿Qu…? – empieza, pero su hermano gemelo la interrumpe.

- Quítate de en medio – ordena, irguiéndose a la vez que la aparta con un brazo.

- Sí, hermana – coincide Ryouga haciendo crujir los nudillos y mirando amenazadoramente a Ranma.

- ¡Esperad! – Grita ella a la vez que se interpone entre ambos, con los brazos extendidos. – No podéis pelearos, y menos por Akane – pero los chicos no paran de lanzarse miradas asesinas por encima de su cabeza.- ¡Está bien! – estalla la única hermana, haciendo que los dos la miren. - ¡Vais a hacer que tenga que llevarme a Akane de vuelta a su casa!

Después de esto, sigue un tenso silencio, roto sólo por las respiraciones de los tres hermanos.

- ¡Dios! – exclama Ranko golpeándose la frente con una mano. – Acabo de convertirme en uno de vosotros, peleándome por Akane. ¿No veis que esto es inútil? Ella acabará casándose con Ranma – declara mirando a Ryouga, quien agacha la cabeza. – Pero que sepas, hermano – dice girándose hacia el otro hombre de la habitación, a su espalda, - que Akane es una de las personas más importantes para mí, y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que la maltrates ni le hagas daño. Así que estoy con Ryouga: no puedes hacer lo que se te antoje – termina afirmando rotundamente, cruzada de brazos y con las cejas fruncidas.

Se separa un poco de sus dos hermanos, ambos cabizbajos, como si acabaran de recibir el golpe de una verdad imposible de ignorar. Ranko coge a su hermano Ryouga del brazo, y lo acompaña hasta su habitación, tratando de consolarlo un poco.

- Vamos, Ryouga – le dice. – Seguro que encontrarás a una mujer que te hará feliz, con la que puedas compartir tu vida – completa sonriendo.

- Sí… - murmura él por lo bajo.

- Buenas noches – le desea mientras él abre la puerta y se interna en su habitación, sumida en penumbras. Como su alma, ahora que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que, por mucho que odie la situación, Akane nunca podrá ser suya. Siempre será antes de su hermano. Se deja caer en la cama, derrotado. Pero… todavía no están casados.


	10. La decisión de Akane

Capítulo 9 – La decisión de Akane

Ya es de día, y Akane no ha bajado a desayunar con los demás. "¡Y que me encuentre al imbécil!" En su mente, Ranma ha pasado a ser conocido como el imbécil. Suspira. No puede dejar de pensar en él. Y además, había olvidado… todo. Todo. Había olvidado los días que él había pasado en su casa, cuando eran más pequeños. Las miradas atentas que siempre sentía sobre ella, y las sonrisas brillantes que él prodigaba. Vuelve a suspirar. Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo él no se hubiera presentado así. Si hubiera extendido su mano y se hubiera presentado como un hombre cualquiera, ella podría admitir que lo amaba. Que lo amaba desde que tenía diez años, que sólo lo había amado a él. Pero que, por alguna misteriosa razón, lo había olvidado, lo había eliminado de su mente. Tal vez fue el tiempo de separación, y que aquello había sucedido hacía diez años. Se centra en la pradera verde que puede ver delante de ella. Está en el porche de la casa, un pequeño entarimado adosado a un lado de la casa, al que se puede acceder desde el interior, pero no desde el exterior. Mira el suelo, sobre el que se sabe elevada más de un metro. El porche está protegido por un tejado, que impide que ella se moje con la lluvia que cae justo enfrente suyo. Sólo es una tormenta de verano, pero es una tormenta terrible. Lleva toda la mañana tronando, con el cielo encapotado, y las nubes por fin se han decidido a abandonar su carga. El aire húmedo sopla, moviendo su vestido y su cabello, que hoy ha recogido en una trenza, de la cual escapa la mayor parte del pelo.

Desde la puerta, la observa un joven, quien admira cómo el vestido se ajusta perfectamente a la figura de la chica, permitiendo ver un pequeño trozo de su espalda. La falda cae a plomo hacia el suelo, completamente recta, abrazando sus caderas. El vestido que lleva su amada morena hoy no está tan trabajado como el del día anterior, pues es un simple vestido beige, sin más adornos que algún encaje verdoso, pero que la hace lucir igualmente bella. Extasiado, se sienta a observarla. Ve su pelo, que trata de escapar de la larga trenza que llega hasta su cintura. "Akane, mi amor…" piensa, aún soñando despierto. No pensaba que podría encontrarla ahí, casi bajo el aguacero. Cuando la joven se gira, se da cuenta de que no ha formulado un pensamiento, sino que realmente la ha llamado en voz alta. Puede ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, al oírle llamarla así.

- ¡Ranma!

Él sólo puede permanecer sentado, contemplándola, todos sus detalles. Ni siquiera la humedad de un día lluvioso consigue llegar a ondular el cabello de ella. Tiene ganas de acercarse, acariciar su cara, besar esos labios rosados, sujetarla y abrazarla fuerte, que nunca se vaya de su lado… Poder transmitirle aunque fuera una sola milésima de ese amor que siente por ella… desde hace nueve años… a pesar de que ella lo olvidara.

Akane sigue de pie, enfrentando a su prometido. Nerviosa, agarra y tironea de sus dedos. Se da cuenta de que él puede notarlo, así que pasa a hacerlo tras la espalda. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse, como su corazón, al sentir la mirada de Ranma. La mira como lo hizo una vez de niños, como si ella fuera la única persona en el mundo y mereciera toda la atención que pudiera darle. Ve a Ranma levantarse. Se echa hacia atrás, apoyándose en la barandilla y aferrándose a ella. Su guapo prometido está ya delante de ella, haciendo que se le detenga el corazón. Se lleva una mano al pecho para comprobar que su órgano vital continúa ahí. Siente cómo las manos de Ranma se colocan a ambos lados de su cintura, cómo él se acerca más a ella, hasta dejar un espacio inexistente entre ambos.

- ¿Puedo… besarte? – pregunta él, mirándola con devoción, como si en una noche ella hubiera pasado a ser un exquisito regalo para él.

- ¿Qué…?

-¡¡RAAAAANMAAAAAA!! – un furioso grito femenino los interrumpe. La pareja se gira para descubrir a la emisora: una chica de pelo lila, parada en la puerta y con los brazos en jarras, observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¡Ranma quedar con Shampoo aquí, y cuando Shampoo venir, ella ver a su Ranma con otra! – dice agitando las manos con furia.

De inmediato, el joven moreno suelta a Akane, que suspira frustrada, pues ella esperaba el beso de él, aunque lo negara exteriormente. Ranma se pone frente a Shampoo, y la coge de los hombros, para tranquilizarla.

- Shampoo, tú sabes que no eres mi esposa, y que no puedes darme órdenes – le dice. – Así que por favor no montes el número y vete de aquí.

- ¿Irse? ¿Shampoo deber irse? – le grita.- ¡Ranma no saber de qué hablar! – le espeta clavándole un dedo en el pecho. - ¡¡Ella ser quien tener que irse!! – dice señalando con ese mismo dedo a Akane, que aún está apoyada en la barandilla. Ante esto, la chica, enfadada, se pone recta para contestar, pero alguien es más rápido que ella.

- ¡No le hables así! – grita Ranma. - ¡Shampoo, acepta que ella es mi prometida y que está por delante de ti!

- ¿Así que por ella anoche tú no venir a ver Shampoo? – pregunta ésta con voz llorosa. - ¡¡Yo no dejar esto así!! – le grita a Akane, para irse corriendo después. La morena aún no puede articular palabra, ante la amenaza de la extraña mujer.

- ¡Shampoo! – llama Ranma, saliendo detrás de ella.

Akane suspira. "Nunca es algo normal" piensa.

---

Chiyo corre por el pasillo, escapando de Ukyo. No piensa permitir que le quite a su gatito.

- ¡Chiyo! ¡Cuidad…!

¡POM! Chiyo choca contra algo blando, saliendo despedida hacia atrás. Cuando levanta la vista, ve delante de ella a una chica morena, que parece tener los mismos años que U-san.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? – le dice la chica mientras se agacha extendiendo su mano.

- ¡Sí! – le espeta. - ¡Ahora déjame pasar!

Pero al tratar de apartar a la chica con un brazo, el bulto que esconde bajo la blusa de su vestido salta hacia fuera, y aterriza sobre la falda de la sorprendida chica, desgarrándola por completo. Por fin Ukyo las alcanza, y se agacha para recuperar el aliento.

- Chi…yo… - dice entre jadeos – sabes… que no puedes… tener… un gato…

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta la niña, haciendo pucheros y cruzando los brazos.

Mientras, el susodicho gato se encuentra aún prendido en la falda de Akane. Ésta, viendo que nadie lo va a coger, lo agarra y lo acerca a su pecho, acunándolo. El pequeño gatito la mira con las pupilas dilatadas de puro miedo. Este gatito le recuerda a uno que ella tuvo. Era igual: blanco, con una mancha en la cabeza de color casi rosado y con los ojos castaños y muy grandes, además de poseer un pelaje extraordinariamente suave.

- ¿Sabes qué? – musita sólo para él. – Me recuerdas a un gato que tuve cuando era pequeña… Shampoo…

De repente, recuerda por qué se le hacía tan conocido el nombre de la gallina de pelo azul. Y empieza a reírse. Las otras dos, todavía peleando, la miran con desconcierto.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – reclama la niña.

- ¡Oh! De una cosa que sucedió antes…

- ¡Chiyo! – dice la otra, que parece mayor. - ¡No le hables así! ¿Que no ves que ella es la prometida del señor Ranma? ¡Y mira cómo le ha dejado el vestido tu querido gato!

- ¡No! ¡Caty es bueno! ¡La culpa es de ella por chocarse conmigo!

- No pasa nada… Este vestido ya es viejo y no suelo usarlo, así que no es nada malo que se haya estropeado un poco– las tranquiliza Akane.

- Menos mal, señora, me habría sentido muy mal en cualquier otro caso.

La futura señora de la casa sonríe con amabilidad. La doncella que tiene delante es muy linda, con el cabello castaño largo y unos cálidos ojos azul oscuro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Huh, yo soy Ukyo, señora – contesta la joven en posición de firme. - Soy cocinera aquí. Y ésta es mi hermanita Chiyo, quien me ayuda en la cocina – agrega.

- Oh, muy bien, encantada de conoceros a ambas – dice con una amplia sonrisa. – Pero por favor, llamadme Akane – se acerca a Chiyo para devolver el pequeño gato a sus brazos. – Toma, pequeña.

Chiyo es una niña bajita, con los ojos muy grandes de un tono dorado, con el pelo largo de color rojizo- Le acaricia la cabeza, cosa que hace que la niña sonría. Akane no puede evitar abrazarla.

- ¡Ooooh! ¡Qué liiinda! – exclama, lo que provoca la risa de Ukyo.

- Bueno, y ahora tienes que irte antes de que alguien te vea con el gato – le indica Ukyo a su hermanita. – Ya sabes que no están permitidos.

Mientras Chiyo se aleja feliz con su gato, Akane se interesa por saber la razón de esa prohibición.

- Muy sencillo señ… Akane. Porque el señor Ranma es alérgico, y no podemos permitirnos que enferme.

- Claro, claro – asiente la joven señora. Durante unos segundos ambas jóvenes se quedan calladas, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, sin saber qué decir. Entonces aparece Ranma, por el mismo pasillo que venía Akane, corriendo y llamándola.

- ¡Akane! – exclama contento cuando la ve, parada delante de Ukyo. - ¡Ukyo! – exclama cuando la ve a ella. Durante un instante, ambas mujeres lo miran. Esto le produce un escalofrío. Ellas son las dos personas que más quiere, aparte de su familia.

- Ranma – dice Akane, con voz tranquila y calmada.

- Señor – la secunda Ukyo, al tiempo que agacha la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

- Ukyo – dice Ranma dirigiéndose hacia ella. – No hace falta que me llames así, lo sabes.

- Pero… - empieza ella, levantando la vista y mirando a Akane.

- Oh, sí – dice el señor de la casa, comprendiendo. – Akane, ésta es Ukyo, supongo que se acaba de presentar como cocinera, pero además es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños.

- Oh – boquea la morena. – Entonces, ¡hola, Ukyo! – dice, mostrándole una amplísima sonrisa. – Espero que también puedas ser mi amiga – termina, para darle la mano.

La castaña, por su parte, sonríe más relajada, y le estrecha la mano enérgicamente, asintiendo.

- Bueno, ahora tengo que volver a la cocina, ya que la comida no se hará sola, ¿saben? – dice, medio en broma, medio en serio. – Y ya sabe, Akane, cuando quiera puede venir a verme – agrega mirándola, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la cocina.

La joven morena se queda mirando su espalda hasta que desaparece. La chica lleva un vestido oscuro, largo sólo hasta los tobillos, con el correspondiente delantal grisáceo. Pero aún así sigue siendo una mujer bella, Akane se da cuenta. Le sorprende que no haya intentado nunca atrapar a Ranma, y por eso sabe que puede confiar en ella.

- Y ahora, mi diosa, ¿dónde lo dejamos? – pregunta un sensual moreno, cogiéndola de nuevo por la cintura.

"¿Desde cuándo soy una diosa?" se pregunta ella. Pero, sin embargo, coloca las manos en los brazos de él, notando los duros y bien definidos músculos a través de la tela de la camisa. Con una intensísima mirada, él va acercando su boca a la de ella. La joven, deseando ser besada, cierra los ojos, esperando el contacto. Por fin, sus labios se tocan, se rozan. El hombre aumenta la presión sobre la joven morena que tiene aprisionada, cosa a la que ella responde acercándose más aún. El beso pareciera que es eterno. Akane no quiere que acabe nunca, para no tener que afrontar la realidad de su acción. Le echa los brazos al cuello, tratando de retenerlo más tiempo así, pero al final ambos se separan buscando aire. Ranma quiere continuar su beso, pero ella lo aparta de sí. Las manos que hace un momento sujetaban sus brazos, ahora se apoyan en su pecho, empujándolo.

Akane esconde la cara bajándola, ocultándola entre sus brazos, extendidos para apartar a ese hombre, antes de que pueda volver a alcanzarla. Jadeando le dice:

- No… No, por favor… Como tú bien dices… Tendrás que conquistarme…

Después de esto, da la vuelta y se va, dejando atrás a un perplejo Ranma.


	11. Besos

Capítulo 10 - Besos

Ya han pasado dos días desde _aquel_ beso. Desde entonces no ha visto a Akane. Parece que se haya estado escondiendo de él, como si… Pero… a ella… a ella le gustó. "Seguro" piensa "¿Por qué si no iba a cogerme así?" recuerda la sensación al tenerla entre sus brazos, con los de ella alrededor de su cuello. "Akane…" suspira. Está en el mismo lugar donde la encontró aquella mañana, después del desayuno. Aquella misma noche, Shampoo acudió a su dormitorio y él… él no pudo rechazarla. Recuerda qué pasó aquella noche…

---

Ranma observaba la chimenea vacía, viendo otra vez la nuca de su prometida cuando lo había apartado de sí. Oyendo otra vez aquellas palabras…

"Tendrás que conquistarme".

Realmente ella dijo eso. Quería que él la conquistara. Pero él, ante semejante petición, había perdido sus fuerzas. No sabía qué podía hacer. "Que la voy a conquistar" pensó en ese oscuro momento "¿Por qué tuve que decir aquello?" pensó apretando la mandíbula. "Nunca, nunca." Él nunca había 'conquistado' a una mujer. Simplemente, dejaba que cayeran rendidas a sus pies, sin tener que poner en práctica ninguna táctica especial. Siempre había sido así. Pero entonces comprendió que eso debía cambiar. Ya no podía sólo mirarla y esperar a que se rindiera. Akane era una chica orgullosa, y él debía hacer que fuera ella misma quien olvidara ese orgullo.

El hombre estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando por la puerta se escurrió una sombra, que se colocó delante de él. Ranma alzó la vista para encontrarse a una Shampoo vestida con sus mejores galas. Llevaba un vestido con poco vuelo, de falda y mangas rosa intenso y corsé azul oscuro, como la enagua que se podía ver por la abertura frontal. Artísticamente entremezclado con cintas, azules también, su pelo parecía un halo que rodeara su cara, ahora seductora y extrañamente brillante. El joven no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien que el corsé resaltaba las curvas femeninas de su amante.

De golpe, cualquier pensamiento sobre su prometida, que dormía unas habitaciones más allá, fue borrado de su mente. Sólo existía Shampoo. Shampoo, con su traje rosa y azul. Se levantó, acercándose a ella. La besó en la boca, desahogando todo el ardor que sentía después de haber sido rechazado. Todavía con las bocas unidas, la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la acostó en la cama. Se preocupó sólo de desvestirla, para poseerla ansiosamente, sin preocuparse por ella. Cuando acabaron, él se levantó y salió afuera, a mirar el balcón a la derecha del suyo. Shampoo salió con él, y, envuelta en la sábana, se abrazó a él por detrás, apretando sus pechos contra su espalda. Oyó cómo le murmuraba algo, pero no pudo entender qué. Ranma sólo estaba interesado en ver salir a su prometida, como hacía todas las noches. Ni siquiera notó cuándo Shampoo se soltó de su espalda, se vistió y se fue. Él estaba esperándola. A su amada. Pero aquella noche no salió.

---

El joven suspira, arrepintiéndose de la manera en que había tratado a Shampoo, de lo frío que había sido con ella. Pero a la exótica joven no parecía haberle importado, ya que había ido a su habitación la siguiente noche.

En otro lugar de la casa Saotome, ese mismo día.

- Ranko, estoy harta – declara una furiosa morena, con los brazos cruzados, mostrando en su cara el enojo.

- ¿De qué, mi querida Akane? – pregunta la interpelada con una dulce sonrisa.

- De… - "no puedo decírselo…" – de… - "tengo que hacerlo…" – de tu hermano.

- ¿De cuál?

La amiga se gira a mirarla, con cara de asesina, pero Ranko finge no haberla visto. Akane, chamuscada, se va. "Si Ranko no hubiera hecho ese comentario…" piensa. Tal vez entonces se lo habría contado. "Pero ha tenido que decirlo". Resopla, furibunda. Recuerda qué sucedió aquel día, después de que se besaran, ella huyó. No había otra palabra: ella huyó y se ha estado escondiendo en su cuarto desde entonces. Lo peor es que Ranko tuvo que irse aquel mismo día, el del beso, a visitar a una tía suya. Akane quiso acompañarla, pero ha tenido que permanecer en la casa Saotome. Hoy su mejor amiga ha vuelto, y aunque para todos la morena ha estado "acatarrada", ha intentado hablar con su amiga. Pero ha acabado mal. Parándose en seco, suspira. Eleva la mirada hacia el techo, como si ahí arriba estuvieran todas las respuestas a sus dudas no formuladas. Vuelve a suspirar, reanudando la marcha hacia su habitación, queriendo regresar a la casa de su padre.

Unos minutos más tarde, Akane está tumbada en su cama, mirando a través de los ventanales. Ahora se siente infinitamente más sola que antes, cuando, por lo menos, Ranko estaba con ella. Pero ha descubierto que Ranko, como hija mayor, tiene obligaciones en la finca, y no puede pasar el día entero con ella. Tiene ganas de llorar.

"Toc, toc" alguien llama a la puerta.

- Adelante – dice la joven, levantándose de la cama.

- ¡Hola! – exclama un sonriente Ryouga asomando la cabeza a la habitación.

- ¡Oh! Hola, Ryouga – sonríe Akane a su vez. Misteriosamente, verlo le alegra un poco.

- ¿Qué tal? – dice el joven castaño agitando la mano. – Vine para hablar contigo.

- Está bien, puedes pasar – dice la joven mientras señala el sofá salmón. Ella se acomoda en la cama, pues queda justo frente al sofá.

Por su parte, Ryouga no puede dejar de admirar la belleza de la mujer que tiene delante. La gracia con la que se mueve, lo hermosa que se ve con ese vestido rosado, de corte sencillo, pero de tela muy elaborada. Se arrepiente de haberse puesto sólo unos pantalones y una camisa; debería haberse puesto algo más elegante, acorde con la elegancia natural de su querida ninfa. Ella gira la cabeza por un momento y le sonríe, gesto ante el cual él baja la cabeza, notando cómo la sangre se amontona en sus mejillas. "Maldita sea¿por qué me tengo que poner así?" piensa molesto. Levantando la cabeza, ve a la joven sentada enfrente de él, en la cama. Siguiendo sus impulsos, se levanta y se arrodilla frente a ella, cogiéndola de las manos.

- Akane, yo… - titubea. No está seguro de qué decir. – Yo quiero decirte, que en el momento en que te vi me pareciste una ninfa, salida de las profundidades del bosque para seducirme y atrapar mi corazón. Después, me di cuenta de que así era – declara. – Realmente tú eres una ninfa mágica, que ha hechizado mi corazón.

Cuando acaba su pequeño discurso, el joven la mira directamente a los ojos. Desde su posición arrodillada, ve cómo ella baja la cara. Su pecho empieza a temblar, y una gota cae sobre la mano que aún sujeta las de ella.

- No… ¿Por qué lloras?

Como respuesta, la morena empieza a sollozar, sin poder evitarlo. Ryouga se levanta a toda prisa, para abrazarla y consolarla, pero pisa el bajo del vestido de ella, resbalando. Cae sobre ella, estirándola sin poder evitarlo sobre la cama, debajo de él. El castaño, apoyado en sus antebrazos, tiene debajo de sí a la que será la esposa de su hermano… y la mujer que él mismo ama. En los ojos de ella, húmedos por las lágrimas, ve la sorpresa de encontrarse ambos en esa posición. Ryouga, incapaz de contenerse, se lanza hacia abajo, dispuesto a besarla. Akane no hace nada para impedirlo, y sus labios se rozan, primero, para seguir profundizando el beso después.

"Con Ryouga es tan distinto…" Él también explora con su lengua, pero no lo hace sólo para su propia satisfacción: busca la respuesta de ella, quien acaba por ceder al beso. Se siente tan bien, teniendo a Ryouga sobre ella, besándola de esa manera… Él se separa de sus labios para continuar besando su cuello, esparciendo humedad a lo largo de todo él.

- R… - intenta decir Akane. Pero otra vez la boca del joven castaño la hace callar.

La joven siente las manos del hombre pasar por su cuerpo, buscando una manera de tocar su piel. Entonces separa su cabeza de la de él y lo empuja por los hombros.

- Ryouga, no. No – lo empuja más, - ya está bien.

Al final, se separan, y él se la queda mirando fijamente, con mirada tierna, incomodándola. Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta interrumpen la escena. Antes de que Akane pueda levantarse a abrir, Ranko irrumpe en la habitación. Durante unos segundos, se da cuenta del color rojo brillante que han adquirido las caras de su mejor amiga y su hermano pequeño, y de la notable fiebre de este último. Antes de que pueda hacer ningún comentario, Ryouga se escabulle por detrás de ella, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista. La pelirroja simplemente se encoje de hombros.

- Ejem – carraspea. – Vengo a disculparme, por lo de antes – dice agachando la cabeza. – Sé que no tendría que haber preguntado eso, y que te molesta mucho que lo haya hecho, por eso lo siento. Y como excusa – añade – tengo que decir que mi tía es una vieja que tiene la casa llena de gatos, y que he pasado dos días viendo retratos viejos y oyendo batallitas de juventud.

Esto último hace reír a Akane, quien no puede evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, en parte por el chiste de Ranko, y en parte por lo que acaba de suceder.

- Amigas – contesta la morena a la pregunta no formulada, abrazando a la pelirroja.

- Te he echado de menos – dice esta última. – Después de pasar casi una semana seguida contigo, pasar dos días con aquella bruja se me ha hecho eterno.

Y ahora¿no tenías algo que contarme? – pregunta la pelirroja, recordando que Akane quería hablarle de su hermano.

- Pues… sí – contesta. – Pero no sé si es lo correcto.

- Va, que es mi hermano. No te preocupes: si se pasa, usaré el látigo – añade guiñando un ojo con gesto travieso.

La morena respira hondo y se sienta. Respira hondo de nuevo y junta las manos sobre el regazo, donde comienza a retorcerlas.

- Verás – empieza – tu hermano… me besó. Hace dos días, justo antes de que te fueras – le lanza una mirada de soslayo a Ranko. – Pero, Ranko, a mí me gustaría saber si de verdad me ama… Porque… Dime, si me amara¿tendría él una amante?

La joven pelirroja no sabe qué responder ante semejante pregunta. "¿Tendría él una amante?"

- Yo también me lo pregunto, Akane.

Ante esta respuesta, la morena siente ganas de llorar, pues ella le entregaría todo su ser, pero parece que él no está dispuesto ni a aceptar sus sentimientos. "Si no¿por qué tiene una amante?" Nota la mano de Ranko en su mejilla.

- No llores – le dice. Con los dedos, seca las lágrimas que caen, sin que pueda evitarlo. – No llores – repite, abrazándola.

Ante esto, Akane comienza a sollozar, abrazándose fuertemente a su amiga. Su único soporte.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

------

Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Espero lo hayan disfrutado

Se despide una estresada y falta de tiempo YoKo

Matta Ne!


	12. Dulces Soluciones

Capítulo 11 – Dulces soluciones

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta una voz masculina. Akane separa la cabeza del pecho que le da consuelo para encontrarse con una mirada azul, que la observa perpleja.

- ¡¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!! – chilla por encima del hombro de Ranko, y antes de que ésta pueda reaccionar, la morena sale disparada hacia Ranma, para dejarle los cinco dedos de la mano derecha marcados en la cara y luego refugiarse en el vestidor. Los dos gemelos aún están en la misma posición: Ranma con una mano en el picaporte y Ranko de espaldas a él, al lado de la cama. Para cuando el joven de ojos grisáceos se da cuenta de que lo acaban de abofetear, ya tiene también la otra mejilla marcada; esta vez, por la mano de su hermana.

- ¡Eres imbécil, hermanito! – le espeta. - ¿Qué son todas esas tonterías sobre conquistar a la gente, si luego tonteas en cualquier parte con tu amante? – le coge por la camisa. – De ésta no te libro – amenaza. – Tendrás que ganártelo tú solito.

Le empuja afuera, echando la llave después de cerrada la puerta. El hombre no quiere darse por vencido, y la pelirroja ve cómo tiembla la puerta bajo sus golpes y oye sus gritos.

- ¡¡No vas a entrar!! – le grita poniéndose las manos alrededor de la boca para amplificar.

---

"¿Por qué¿Por qué?" piensa Akane apretándose fuertemente el corazón. "¿Por qué tengo que llorar por él?" El sentimiento de tristeza, de ahogo, se está transformando rápidamente en una rabia fría, ciega, sin que ella quiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Se seca las mejillas, aún húmedas por las lágrimas.

Cuando Ranko se acerca a ella, buscándola entre los vestidos, alza la cabeza con una expresión desafiante en su rostro. La pelirroja pega un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

- Ak… Akane… Das miedo… - musita temblando.

La morena suaviza su expresión sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, Ranko. Es a tu hermano a quien quiero asesinar, no a ti – esto sólo hace que la pelirroja se estremezca.

Akane suspira, sintiéndose derrotada. Entiende la expresión de Ranko, pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse así. Enfadarse con Ranma de esa manera. "Él me dijo que me quiere. Desde hace años. Y aún así… se… se_ revuelca_ con… ésa" aprieta los puños "No pienso ceder ante él"

- Mmmm – su amiga observa preocupada cómo Akane almacena más y más ira, hasta el punto de empezar a desprender calor. – Ven, amor, vamos a cocinar.

- ¿Cocinar?

---

Si no fuera por las ropas, la joven cocinera juraría que quienes están delante de ella son las dos señoras de la casa: Ranko y Akane.

- ¿Señ… Señoras? – musita pálida como el papel.

- Tranquila, Ukyo – sonríe Ranko. – Hemos venido a cocinar contigo, no te preocupes.

- Pero…

- Además, creo que ya sabes que no hace falta que nos hables tan respetuosamente – añade guiñando un ojo. – Al fin y al cabo llevas aquí toda la vida.

- Um…

- Venga¡empecemos! – exclama contenta la pelirroja. Las otras dos jóvenes se miran, no muy convencidas de sus intenciones.

Ukyou se encoge de hombros y comienza a sacar ingredientes de la grandísima despensa.

Media hora después, el gran horno de leña está encendido, y las chicas meten sus respectivos recipientes en él: unas galletas de Ranko y un bizcocho de Akane.

- Ahora, me falta esto – dice Akane, mezclando una pequeña porción de los mismos ingredientes.

- ¿El qué¿Vas a hacer otro bizcocho? – se extraña Ranko, viendo que usa los mismos ingredientes.

- Sí. Para Ranma – añade con una sonrisa fría, terrorífica. Una sonrisa que hace a Ranko imaginar a su hermano muerto. - ¿O quizá para Shampoo?

- Akane, aquí tengo unas hierbas que le interesarán entonces – salta Ukyou ante la mención de ese nombre. – Pero sólo si son para Shampoo – ella también sonríe maléficamente, asustando aún más a Ranko.

"¿Están… están haciendo un complot contra Shampoo?"

- Ni que a ti no te cayera mal, Ranko – dice Akane con voz acusadora, viendo la cara de sorpresa que tiene su amiga.

- Pero… Pero… - las mira; primero a Ukyou y luego a Akane. - ¿Es en serio?

- Sí – sonríen las dos. Unas sonrisas frías, calculadoras.

Un rato después, luego de haber preparado con mucho cariño y amorosamente el último pastel, habiéndolo metido en el horno, las jóvenes se sientan a un lado de la cocina, alrededor de la mesa, sobre unos taburetes desgastados. Ranko se medio tumba sobre la mesa, suspirando.

- Qué cansada… Hacía tiempo que no cocinaba.

La joven cocinera se acoda sobre la superficie de madera, sujetando su cara entre sus manos.

- Desde luego. Espero que aún le salgan igual de bien los dulces, Ranko.

- Ten por seguro que sí – responde la aludida, tratando de no bostezar, rindiéndose finalmente ante una lucha perdida. Al momento, Ukyou la imita, sonriendo. Se da cuenta de que la señora no cesa de mirar por la ventana, viendo brillar el sol entre las ramas de un abedul.

- Akane¿le sucede algo?

- ¿Eh? – sale de su ensimismamiento. - ¡Ah! No, no. Tranquila. No pasa _nada_.

La forma en que pronuncia la última palabra, "_nada_", no tranquiliza en absoluto a Ukyou.

- De verdad, Akane, si le sucede algo puede confiar en mí - hace una pausa para añadir deliberadamente: - dijiste que seríamos amigas.

La morena se gira, tocada por esa última frase. Con los ojos muy brillantes, abraza a la otra joven, dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas de agradecimiento. Se yergue de nuevo en su silla, y, decidida, se lanza a contárselo todo.

- Tienes razón. Yo tampoco lo entiendo – expresa Ukyo cuando Akane ha acabado de contárselo todo.

- ¡Ukyo! – grita una aguda voz infantil, mientras su propietaria aparece por la puerta. - ¡Se me olvidaba decirte una cosa!

--- Unos momentos antes ---

Chiyo se dirige hacia la cocina. Esta noche, es el señor Ranma y no la señora Akane quien cenará a solas en su cuarto. Pese a sus diez años de vida, se da cuenta de que no es un comportamiento normal. "Quizá se hayan peleado" piensa en su fuero interno. Pero sabe que no debe entrometerse. "Son los asuntos de los señores". Eso le enseñó su hermana mayor. Ella siempre la había cuidado, así que había decidido hacer caso en todo lo que le dijera, pues sabía que era por su propio bien. Pensando esas cosas llega a la puerta de la cocina, abierta, como siempre. Pero oye voces dentro. Reconoce la voz de la señora Akane, la de la señora Ranko y la de su hermana. No entiende de qué hablan. Se acerca un poco más, sin llegar a asomar del todo, ocultándose pegada al quicio de la puerta. Oye toda la historia. Se entera de lo que ha estado pasando entre los señores estos últimos días; por qué la nueva señora ha cogido costumbre de hacer las comidas en su habitación. Por qué el señor va a hacer exactamente lo mismo esta noche. Se olvida de qué había ido a hacer allí, concentrada en lo que está escuchando. Al oír la voz de su hermana, recuerda qué tenía que hacer, irrumpiendo en la cocina.

------------

Bueno, aquí les van dos capis seguiditos... Y otro error... jeje U reza para que no la asesinen Aunque ya está corregido...

Espero lo disfruten

YoKo


	13. Sensaciones de azúcar

Capítulo 12 – Sensaciones de azúcar

Shampoo se aburre. "Desde que esa niñata de papá llegó aquí, mi Ranma ya no tiene tiempo para mí" piensa, en su idioma natal. "No se lo voy a perdonar. Esa mujerzuela no tiene derecho a arrebatarme lo que es mío". Enfadada, se levanta de su cama, donde está sentada, y cruza los brazos.

- ¡No se lo permitiré! – exclama, completando su pensamiento, al tiempo que patea el suelo.

Decidida, sale de su habitación, situada en la planta de los sirvientes, pero aún así lujosa. La más lujosa del piso. Pero antes de que pueda poner un pie fuera, casi tropieza con un pequeño paquete cuadrado. Curiosa, lo recoge, viendo que tiene sujeta una nota.

"Shampoo" lee en el exterior. La abre, y en su interior pone: "Espero que lo disfrutes. Que aproveche."

Sin poder aguantar más, retrocede, con el paquete en las manos. Dejándolo encima de la mesa, lo abre, para descubrir un pastel de aspecto apetitoso. Tiene una cobertura de chocolate, con rosas de azúcar y caramelo. Por su aspecto, parece estar relleno de nata y fruta. Su favorito. Le encanta todo lo que lleve fruta. Sonríe. "Alguien me quiere mucho" piensa. Como es bastante pequeño, no necesita cortarlo para comérselo, así que lo coge y la emprende con él. Se sienta en su cama, como una niña pequeña, a devorar el pastelillo.

- ¡Delicioso! – exclama sonriendo de nuevo, con la tripa llena. Satisfecha, se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama, suspirando. Se olvida de adónde iba a ir, dejándose llevar por su burbuja de felicidad. Como una gatita, encogida sobre un costado, se deja llevar por el sopor.

En otra habitación, algunos pisos más abajo, un joven espera ansioso su cena. Una llamada a la puerta le hace levantarse de un salto de la silla donde estaba sentado, con aire taciturno, los brazos cruzados. Estira hacia sí de la hoja de madera para ver a Chiyo, la hermanita de Ukyou, con una bandeja en las manos. La pequeña, sin esperar una invitación, entra, y deja su carga sobre la mesa, delante de la cual se sienta Ranma. Cuando ha acabado de prepararlo todo, se gira y mira a su señor.

- Ya está todo, señor – le dice seriamente.

- Gracias, Chiyo, ya puedes irte – le indica, pero la niña no se mueve.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor?

- Claro, claro.

- Señor, me gustaría saber por qué usted, a pesar de que dice que ama a la señora Akane, duerme casi todas las noches con Shampoo – sigue mirándolo con ojos brillantes, muy abiertos y atentos. - ¿No se supone que debería usted dormir con la señora Akane?

El joven señor se queda paralizado, sorprendido, ante semejante cuestión. ¿Cómo puede una niña querer discernir algo así? "Sólo es una niña" se concede Ranma mentalmente.

- Bueno, Chiyo, creo que la respuesta es demasiado complicada para que la entiendas – la niña asiente con la cabeza, aún con su gesto atento. – Así que no te lo explicaré. Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas un poco más – añade. – Ahora, vete.

- Sí, señor.

Chiyo se da la vuelta y sale corriendo hacia la puerta, con la bandeja abrazada. Antes de salir, se detiene un momento para hacer una reverencia de despedida y cerrar. Pero, aunque la niña ya se ha ido, y puede comer tranquilo, Ranma no deja de darle vueltas a la pregunta, pronunciada con una voz tan infantil. "Realmente, ¿tendría una amante?"

El sol roza amablemente la cara de la joven, calentándole la piel de las mejillas. Ésta, molesta por ello, se da la vuelta, pero entonces la parte caliente pasa a ser su nuca. Sentándose en la cama, estira los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Luego, aparta la manta y estira las piernas antes de apoyarlas en el suelo. Cuando por fin sus pies rozan la alfombra, vuelve a estirar todo el cuerpo, soltando un pequeño gruñido. Abre los ojos, para descubrirse vuelta hacia la ventana, por la que entra una luz cegadora. Se acerca a ella, para ver cómo más abajo reluce el agua del lago. Extasiada, suspira. Comienza a impulsarse hacia atrás…

- No te muevas de ahí.

Una conocida voz le impide moverse. Asustada, se da la vuelta, pegándose al ventanal que deja a su espalda. Al otro extremo del cuarto está Ranma, sentado en una silla, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, mirándola con los ojos extrañamente brillantes. La ha pillado desprevenida, con la guardia baja. "Tranquilízate, Akane" se dice a sí misma. Pero antes de que eso llegue a suceder, el hombre se levanta y se acerca a ella con una velocidad increíblemente rápida. La acorralada contra el cristal, apoyando cada mano a un lado de su cuerpo. Sigue mirándola intensamente, a los ojos. Cerrándolos, inspira el aire alrededor de la joven.

- Hueles muy bien… - murmura sólo para ella. Se agacha hacia su garganta, rozando con la nariz el hueco de debajo de la mandíbula femenina, haciendo que su dueña se estremezca. Roza con los labios el mismo punto que con la nariz, provocando más escalofríos. Después, pasa suavemente la lengua, lamiendo con lento deleite.

Esto hace que el corazón de Akane lata cada vez más rápido, empezando a temblar. Sabe que si no lo detiene ahora, no parará hasta… Otro lengüetazo, detrás de la oreja, la hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás, estrellándola contra el cristal, sin que pueda evitarlo, conteniendo un suspiro. Ahora las manos de Ranma se deslizan por sus hombros, tratando de palpar sus formas a través de la fina tela del camisón. Lo único que la joven puede hacer es elevar las suyas hasta los hombros masculinos, anchos y duros, mientras su prometido le acaricia la cintura y las caderas.

El joven moreno nota la presión de la boca de su diosa sobre su mentón, pidiéndole. Tiernamente, atrapa con sus labios los de ella, pasándolos suavemente. Pero su amada desea algo más, se da cuenta cuando la lengua femenina trata de introducirse para tocar la suya. Se lo permite, dejando que sea ella quien, por un momento, controle el ritmo, para enseguida imponer él el suyo. Sujeta su cabeza, ladeándola. La besa con furia, deseando su entrega, pero sabiendo que no será así, pues de repente Akane se pone rígida entre sus brazos. De repente, sus pequeñas manos pasan de acariciarlo a tratar de apartarlo. Él no piensa permitirlo, así que la abraza más fuerte. La aprieta contra su pecho. En respuesta, ella le empuja más fuerte, consiguiendo al fin separarlos. Por suerte, pues al poco la puerta se abre, empujada por una mano firme.

- ¡Akane! ¡Ráp…! – La voz se silencia, al ver su propietaria a los jóvenes, abrazados junto al ventanal. – Ranma…

La morena empuja al joven que tiene delante, para apartarlo de ella y de su campo de visión. Entonces ve que quien se ha quedado tan sorprendida es… Ranko. Su amiga tiene los ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera creer la posición en la que se encontraban ella y Ranma. Éste, antes de que ella pueda pararlo, se lanza hacia su melliza, para agarrarla de la muñeca.

- Ahora, te irás, y harás como que aquí no ha pasado nada – le dice con un tinte de amenaza en su voz. Trata de estirarla hacia afuera, pero la pelirroja se zafa de su agarre con un movimiento del brazo, con el que, además, le estampa la mano en plena cara.

- Eres idiota – le suelta, goteando desprecio. – Tú no conoces los sentimientos de Akane, no tienes derecho a venir aquí y tratarla como a tu zorra Shampoo.

- Ranko… - musita Akane, pálida como fantasma, desde el otro lado de la habitación, extendiendo una mano hacia ellos, con la otra sobre el pecho. Aún no acaba de asimilar lo que ha pasado desde que se despertó.

- ¡Señor Ranma! – Chiyo llega por el pasillo, ajena a la tensión reinante. Derrapa al pararse en el umbral. - ¡Señor Ranma! – jadea. - ¡Shampoo lo llama!

Notando la mirada enfadada de su hermana y la resentida de su prometida, prefiere seguir a Chiyo hacia la habitación de Shampoo.

Ranko cierra la puerta detrás de su hermano y se gira hacia la morena.

- Akane…

La aludida no sabría decir cómo se siente Ranko en ese momento, pues su voz ha sonado totalmente desprovista de cualquier emoción.

- Ranko, yo… - la mano de su amiga la detiene. La extiende con la palma hacia ella, indicándole que pare.

- No, Akane, no tienes por qué explicarme nada – dice, como un autómata. – Es sólo elección tuya el querer seguir siendo engañada por mi hermano… – la morena nota cómo en sus mejillas se agolpaba la sangre –…o ser más fuerte, para llevar tú las riendas.

Ranma sigue a la pequeña Chiyo, quien lo guía hasta la habitación de su, hasta anoche, amante.

- Chiyo. ¿Qué le pasa a Shampoo? – Usa un tono duro. – No era el mejor momento para llamarme – dice, rememorando el momento junto a la ventana. Sonríe socarronamente. Al final Akane ha cedido ante él.

- Shampoo se encuentra enferma, señor, y quiere verle. Dice que es muy urgente – añade.

El hombre suspira amargamente, sabiendo que si Shampoo está enferma no será capaz de echarla de su vida.

Llegan a la habitación. Ranma casi no puede identificar la voz que responde desde dentro.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Ser tú, airen?

- No ha dejado entrar a nadie, si no venía usted – le explica la bajita niña confidencialmente.

Extrañado, Ranma abre la puerta. En la cama, el lugar de Shampoo lo ocupa un bulto tembloroso, tapado con sábanas y mantas.


	14. Unas cuantas manchas

Capítulo 13 – Unas cuantas manchas

–…O ser más fuerte, para llevar tú las riendas.

Esta última frase resuena en los oídos Akane, todavía paralizada. Que si quiere… si quiere…

- ¿Estás… enfadada conmigo?

- Sí – responde Ranko, dejando a la morena paralizada. – Estoy muy enfadada. Sobre todo después de la escena que montaste en el vestidor… ¡Ahora te dejas besar! ¡Muy bonito!

- Yo… lo siento, Ranko. – Baja la vista. – Ya sé que debería haberme resistido, pero no sé qué me ha pasado. Yo… yo… me acabo de levantar. – La mira de reojo. – Apenas he abierto los ojos, lo he visto ahí, mirándome.

- Hmph – resopla la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. – Esa respuesta no sirve. Tú misma le prometiste que no se lo pondrías nada fácil, y sin embargo, ahí estabas hace un segundo, entregándote en bandeja.

- De verdad que lo siento, Ranko – murmura Akane.

- No tienes que disculparte conmigo – le espeta. – Eres tú quien tiene que perdonarse a sí misma.

Entonces Akane lo entiende. Ranko está enfadada, "pero por lo poco que me respeto a mí misma" completa en su pensamiento. "Si le hubiera empujado, si sólo hubiera apartado la cara…, él no me habría besado". Aprieta los puños, maldiciendo su poca fuerza de voluntad.

- Está bien, Ranko. Tienes razón. Seré yo quien le haga caer a mis pies – jura.

--

- ¿Shampoo?

Ranma ya ha cruzado la puerta, y se acerca cauteloso al bulto sobre la cama.

- ¿Shampoo? – repite, como si estuviera llamando a su perrita de compañía.

- A…iren…

- Ya vale, Shampoo – el joven agarra una esquina de la manta - ¡levanta! – ordena al tiempo que estira de la manta que cubre a su amante. Ésta chilla y se aovilla, tratando de esconderse de la vista. Pero es demasiado tarde. Ranma ha visto su piel cubierta de enormes ronchas enrojecidas e hinchadas.

- Noooo… - musita la joven con voz rota, casi un sollozo.

- ¿Qué… te ha… pasado? – Inquiere el moreno, aún conmocionado.

- No, no – se rebate ella. – Tú tapar mi otra vez.

En respuesta, el señor de la casa deja caer de nuevo la manta sobre ella. La joven empieza a sollozar y temblar, y cuando Ranma cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, comienza a llorar bajito. Él suspira, odiando que justamente se haya tenido que poner enferma ahora. "No puedo echarla, no así, en ese estado de ánimo que tiene". Maldice en voz baja. Chiyo, que aún sigue en el pasillo, se sobresalta al oírlo, pero antes de que la niña pueda decir nada, su señor se aleja de allí a grandes zancadas.

- Llama a Cologne; ella se encargará de todo – ordena por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer en una vuelta del corredor.

"No voy a ser yo quien la cuide" piensa para sí "Voy a emplear mi tiempo en algo mejor" Sonríe, pensando en qué va a hacer exactamente.

Por fin, llega al recodo que lo llevará directo hacia la habitación de su amada. Lo gira, para ver a su amada Akane cogida del brazo de Ryouga, con Ranko al otro lado. Se para, conmocionado. "¿Cómo que ahora está con él?" La oye reír, creyendo que ese sonido proviene del propio Cielo.

--

Akane ríe del chiste de Ryouga. "No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan gracioso".

- Y dime, Akane, ¿para cuándo te apetece celebrar la boda? – Ryouga usa un tono despreocupado, pero aún así la morena se pone totalmente rígida.

- Bueno, si te refieres a una boda contigo, creo que no puedo esperar – le suelta con tono frío y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ahora es Ryouga quien se pone rígido, enrojeciendo.

Ranko suelta una risita, viendo el humor de Akane, eso es lo más suave que puede decir.

- ¿Es eso una declaración? – pregunta Ryouga con tono serio, mirando sus pies fijamente.

La morena sólo puede entreabrir los labios por la sorpresa. "¿A eso ha llevado mi sarcasmo?"

- No – declama una voz detrás de ellos. El trío se da la vuelta, para descubrir a un furioso Ranma. – Eso _no_ es una declaración – recalca. – No permito que lo sea.

De un tirón, se lleva a Akane, agarrada del brazo. Los otros dos hermanos no tienen tiempo a reaccionar antes de que hayan desaparecido de la vista.

--

- ¡Suéltame! – ordena Akane. - ¡No tienes derecho a cogerme así!

- Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca – dice, más bien gruñe, sin mirarla.

Por el tono de su voz, está muy enfadado. Akane se calla, por una vez en su vida. Se deja llevar hasta una habitación, empapelada en azul y madera. La lanza sobre la cama, sin contemplaciones. La joven trata de incorporarse, pero él se coloca sobre ella, con una rodilla sobre su pierna y cada mano de las de él a cada lado de su cuerpo. Inclina su cara hasta quedar a apenas dos centímetros de la de la joven morena. Ella hace una mueca, incómoda, tratando de no respirar demasiado profundo ni demasiado rápido. "¿Qué quieres?" piensa, pero no puede pronunciar palabra. Entreabre los labios, tratando de preguntárselo, pero su voz muere antes de alcanzar el exterior. En respuesta, su prometido se abalanza sobre ella, ansioso, pero justo antes de que llegue siquiera a rozarla, vuelve la cara hacia un lado, para notar cómo sus labios se presionan contra su mejilla.

- ¿Qué quieres? – logra preguntar esta vez.

- Grrr – el joven sólo gruñe. Levanta una mano para sujetar la barbilla de la mujer que tiene debajo y besarla, pero ella aprieta los labios. - ¿Me dejarás? – deja la palabra en el aire.

- No. – Lo empuja, desequilibrándolo, ya que sólo apoya una mano. Gracias a eso, logra escurrirse hacia un lado, pero él aún mantiene la rodilla sobre sus piernas. - ¿Me dejarás tú a mí? – Repite con un sonsonete burlón. Sentada en la cama, con él atrapándole las piernas, no está nada cómoda.

En el rostro masculino aparece una calculada y malévola sonrisa.

- No.

- ¿De verdad? – Los labios femeninos se curvan en una sonrisa no menos malévola, pero mucho más seductora. Sus dedos se acercan a la mandíbula del joven moreno, sujetándola suavemente, rozándola solamente. Acerca las caras de ambos, y pasa la boca entreabierta sobre la piel, cosquilleando cada poro al paso de su cálido aliento. – Ahora, ¿me puedes dejar… pasar?

De inmediato, Ranma se levanta, liberándola. Akane, ni corta ni perezosa, da un salto y en el mismo movimiento sale por la puerta, soltando una risita maliciosa, cosa que devuelve al señor de la casa a lo que acaba de hacer, dándose cuenta de que esta batalla la ha ganado ella. "Pero no las siguientes" se jura a sí mismo.

--

La anciana Cologne suspira, mirando a la amante de su señor.

- Nieta – empieza, en el idioma natal de ambas; - ¿qué te ha pasado?

- No lo sé, abuelita – la voz de Shampoo suena quejumbrosa. – Esta mañana me desperté así.

- Piensa, Shampoo, ¿qué hiciste ayer?

- ¿Ayer? – la joven exótica hace esfuerzos por recordarlo. – Pues… ayer… hice lo de todos los días, me levanté, y, bueno, ya sabes que pasé contigo todo el día.

- Sí, hija – la corta impaciente Cologne, - pero, ¿qué hiciste después?

- Después… Iba a ir a ver a Ranma, pero… ¡me encontré un pastel! – se le ilumina la cara. – Un pastel de frutas, abuela. Estaba delicioso. Me lo comí todo entero, pero era pequeñito – agrega avergonzada.

Una mirada aguda aparece en el rostro de la sabia anciana. Coloca las manos en las caderas, para dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación, dejando a Shampoo con la boca abierta. Un momento después vuelve con una palangana llena de agua y unos cuantos retales de tela.

- Esto servirá, nieta – dice mientras echa unas hierbas machacadas en el agua. – Ya está.

A continuación, empapa uno de los trozos de tela en el agua con hierbas, para coger un brazo de la joven y frotarlo con ella. Atónita, la amante del señor ve cómo las manchas se aclaran, pasando del rojo intenso de hace un momento a un rosa más claro.

- ¡Abuela! – Eleva unos ojos sorprendidos hacia ésta, que la observa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- No sería nada más que alguna planta – explica – que produce sarpullidos. Si te frotas durante una semana con esto, desaparecerá completamente, y tu piel volverá a estar completamente sana.

De inmediato, comienza a frotar cada centímetro de la piel de su nieta con la mezcla de agua y hierbas, hasta que ya no está hinchada, sino sólo rosada por el frote.

- ¡Voy a contarle a Ranma! – exclama alegre la joven exótica.

Pegando saltos de felicidad, Shampoo busca a Ranma. Oye su voz a la vuelta del pasillo, usando un tono amenazante. Se para en seco; nunca lo había oído hablar así.

- No creas que vas a evitarme tan fácilmente – hace una pausa. – Ya sabes que nuestra boda está concertada, y en cuanto Shampoo mejore, la echaré de aquí y nos casaremos.

Ante esta última declaración, la joven comienza a ahogarse. En su pecho, su corazón se esfuerza por latir, sin mucho éxito. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y temblorosa, se deja resbalar por la pared hasta tocar el suelo. "Sólo… sólo una diversión… para él" Ahora sabe que realmente se te puede romper el corazón, pues ella siente un cuchillo clavándose en lo profundo de su alma, un dolor tan grande que llega a ser físico. Llorar. Es la única posibilidad que pasa por su mente.

- ¡Shampoo!

Entreabre los ojos para ver a una compungida Akane, quien le tiende la mano. Mano que golpea con la suya, rechazándola. De golpe, se levanta y echa a correr escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su habitación. Llorando a moco tendido, se lanza sobre la cama. Cologne, que aún estaba preparando las hierbas y el agua para los lavados, se acerca sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede, nieta?

Entre sollozos y lágrimas, Shampoo logra contarle lo que ha oído en el pasillo.

- Me… me prometiste que ese amor habría acabado, abuela – le dice llorosa.

- Debería haber sido así, cariño – responde abrazándola. – No comprendo qué pasó; todo había salido bien.

Ya cálmate. Reharemos el hechizo y ya está, mi niña. Sólo quiero que tú seas feliz.

--

- Seguro que lo ha oído todo, Ranma.

- ¿Y qué? – se gira para mirarla. Extrañamente, su cara dibuja un gesto de pena. – Dime, ¿acaso te cae bien?

- No, no me cae nada bien. – Se cruza de brazos. – Pero no puedo dejar de sentir lástima por ella: creo que te amaba de verdad.


	15. Preparativos de boda

Capítulo 14 – Preparativos de boda

- ¡Akane! ¡Papá vuelve!

- ¿Qué?

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ranma le declaró su intención de casarse con ella, incluso aunque ella no quisiera. En total, tres semanas en las que la mansión Saotome se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Ya casi un mes entero, que no ha vuelto a ver a su padre o a sus hermanas.

Pero ahora su amiga reclama su atención.

- ¡Que mi padre vuelve!

- ¿Volver? ¿De dónde?

- Hay que ver, Akane, no te enteras – hace una pausa para mirarla con desdén fingido. – Mi padre se fue de viaje de negocios hace un mes, antes de que la carta fuera enviada, incluso. Y hoy vuelve – finaliza sonriente.

- ¡Qué bien! – tiene curiosidad por ver a su futuro padre político, ya que cuando iba a la casa de su padre no lo veía.

- Y… también viene tu padre.

"¿Mi padre?" piensa Akane. Él es la única persona que ha visto constantemente, casi ininterrumpidamente, durante sus primeros diecinueve años de vida. Se da cuenta de que Ranko la mira fijamente, observando cada leve movimiento de sus facciones.

- ¿Le echas de menos?

- Un poco. – Los hombros se le hunden, pensando en qué estaría haciendo ella de estar en casa de su padre, y no en la de su futuro marido. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

- Hoy vas a tener que cenar con Ranma a solas…

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Bueno… - Ranko se lleva un dedo delante de los labios, como pensando. – Hoy que llegan nuestros padres, no van a dejar pasar la ocasión de tratar de juntaros, así que seguro vais a cenar los cuatro juntos…

- Los cuatro. Los cua - tro – silabea. – No es lo mismo.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros.

- Lo que tú digas. Conozco a mi padre, y conoce muchas excusas a la hora de no presentarse en algún lugar.

En silencio, se dirigen al interior de la casa. Allí, las reciben unas doncellas ajetreadas, frenéticas. Antes de que se pueda dar cuenta, arrastran a Akane lejos del vestíbulo, a su habitación.

--

Ranma está preparándose para la noche. Todavía es muy temprano, pero quiere dar la mejor impresión posible a su suegro. Hace un momento ha llegado una carta, advirtiendo que llegaban los señores, y que todo debía estar preparado para entonces. Esto ha sumido a los criados en un caos frenético por arreglar las estancias del señor y preparar una habitación digna para su acompañante.

- Llegarán a la hora de cenar.

El joven moreno se gira para ver entrar a su hermano menor, Ryouga.

Desde que lo separó de Akane no lo había vuelto a ver. Ni a él, ni a ella, y eso que viven en la misma casa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – No tiene humor para aguantar bravuconerías.

- Nada, hermano. Sólo que padre y _tu_ suegro llegarán para cenar - dice cruzando los brazos. – Aunque… - una sonrisa socarrona aparece en su boca – creo que más bien debería ser _yo_ quien cenara con ellos esta noche.

- ¿Por qué? – Ranma se gira a mirarlo, enfadándose. - ¿Qué tienes tú de especial?

- Bueno, yo besé a Akane. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

El cerebro de Ranma necesita unos segundos para asimilar la información. Su primer impulso es lanzarse sobre su hermano y machacarlo. Decide reprimirlo. A fin de cuentas, sólo es una bravuconada, una provocación, y no debe responderle. Le da la espalda para decir:

- Más veces que tú. Al fin y al cabo es mi prometida – añade para que pique aún más.

Ryouga aprieta los puños como única respuesta. Permanece de pie unos segundos, desafiante, pero, finalmente, se va, dejando a Ranma otra vez solo, pudiéndose relajar de nuevo.

"Esto va a ser complicado" piensa para sí.

--

Ya es la hora de la cena. El joven señor de la casa no puede estar más nervioso: todos pueden verlo. En primera fila, alineado junto a sus hermanos, delante de las filas de doncellas y mayordomos, espera el regreso de su padre. También todo el mundo ha visto que no ha conseguido no dirigir una sola mirada a su hermosa prometida, a su derecha, entre Ranko y él. La joven lleva un vestido azul pastel muy elaborado. La camisola es azul cielo, con corpiño de encaje beige, del mismo color que la sobrefalda, que es semitransparente, mientras que la falda hace un degradado desde azul turquesa al azul cielo de la camisola. Donde especialmente le resulta difícil no mirar es a su escote: lleva un escote que permite ver la mitad de sus senos, provocando en Ranma deseos de llevársela a su habitación y ver la otra mitad tapada por la tela. Ansioso, se pone rígido al oír las ruedas de una carroza rodar sobre la arena del camino. Todos a la vez dirigen la mirada hacia el carruaje que aparece por la curva que lleva a la casona. Éste para con un leve chirrido ante la fila de gente a la espera. De él baja un hombre corpulento, grande, con la cabeza cubierta por un sombrero y un traje blanco. Detrás, baja un hombre con el pelo largo y suelto, tan negro y liso como el de su hija, vestido de negro.

- ¡Papá!

Akane se lanza hacia su padre, abrazándolo. El hombre siente cómo la humedad mancha su pechera.

- Te he echado de menos… - murmura ahogadamente su hija.

--

En el comedor auxiliar, el aire es tan denso que casi se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Akane y Ranma, una al lado del otro, sentados enfrente de sus respectivos padres. Todos cenan en un silencio sepulcral, evitando ser quien inicie la conversación, y con ello, lleve al tema de la inminente boda.

Así pasan el primer plato, el segundo, y el tercero. En los postres, todavía nadie ha pronunciado una frase más larga que "por favor, pásame aquella fuente".

- ¡Basta! – El señor Saotome golpea con las manos a los costados del plato que tiene delante. – No voy a tolerar más esta tensión. Si tenéis miedo de hablar sobre la boda, ¡al cuerno con ello! Ya hemos decidido dónde y cuándo será la boda. – Ambos jóvenes continúan con la boca abierta ante la expresión del hombre. – Dentro de dos semanas, en la capilla de nuestra propiedad. ¡Chitón! – ordena al ver abrir la boca a ambos, enojados.

Tanto Ranma como Akane se levantan, enfadados, y desaparecen de la sala.

- ¿Crees que eso ha estado bien, Saotome? – Pregunta Soun.

- Amigo, si no es así, no será nunca. Ya leíste las cartas de Ranko: no pueden ni verse. Habremos de hacer algo si queremos que esto acabe bien. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo ambiciosa que es Shampoo.

- Cierto. Realmente, nunca pensé que podría haber hecho algo tan ruin para tratar de entrar en la alta sociedad.

- Pero es verdad. Ukyou me lo contó. Yo tampoco recordaba que tus hijos hubieran venido aquellos días; de hecho, hay momentos que aún no recuerdo. Como en la llegada: te juro que sólo recuerdo verte a ti y a tu hija, pero no a tus niños. Sin embargo, después, en la comida sí que están.

- Eso son los efectos del hechizo. A mí me costó un poco recordarlo también. Lo más extraño es que lo empecé a recordar en el momento en que mi hijo me dijo que por fin cumpliría su promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa? – Se interesa el señor Tendo.

- Verás, cuando regresamos a casa…

--

Un niño de trece años corría hacia el despacho de su padre. "Tengo que llegar antes de que se vaya" era el único pensamiento en su cabeza. Violentamente, empujó la puerta, para encontrarse a su padre sumergido en los papeles de su último negocio.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó con tono serio. - ¡Papá, tengo algo importante que debes saber!

El hombre, rodeado de papeles, lo miró por encima de las gafas.

- ¿Qué es, hijo?

- ¡Cuando crezca, me casaré con Akane Tendo!-

--

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso? – Exclama Tendo entre carcajadas. - ¡Qué determinación!

- Sí. Por eso me extrañó que tomara de amante a esa Shampoo. Al principio creí que no sería más que una diversión, pero después de lo que me ha contado Ukyou…

- Sí, entiendo – responde Soun, repentinamente serio. – No se deberían hablar ese tipo de cosas tan libremente. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- De momento, Cologne ha sido echada de mi casa.

- ¿Y la nieta?

- No, no voy a echarla. Tiene que ser mi propio hijo quien se dé cuenta de la situación.

--

El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido. Ya está casi todo preparado, y los invitados a la boda empezando a llegar a la mansión. Han tenido que dividir con biombos algunas habitaciones más grandes, para que puedan caber varias personas en ellas. Una nerviosa doncella corre hasta la puerta de la señora Akane, donde se para y llama con los nudillos. Desde dentro, le llega el permiso para entrar. La señora se encuentra sentada junto a una ventana, leyendo a la vez que absorbe los rayos solares.

- Señora, tenemos un problema. Nos hemos quedado cortos de habitaciones, y no hay más remedio que usted tenga que compartir habitación.

- No hay ningún problema en ello – responde la joven con una cálida sonrisa – dormiré con Ranko.

- Me temo que no, señora – repone la criada con los hombros hundidos. – Con la señora Ranko ya van a dormir dos de sus primas, y no caben más camas en su habitación. Usted… usted debería dormir con el señor Ranma, pues necesitamos esta habitación para unos invitados que respondieron hace poco y están a punto de llegar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con Ranma? ¿No hay ninguna otra habitación libre?

Con el rostro pálido, la joven criada niega con la cabeza.

- No, señora. Están ya todas asignadas.

- ¿Y con alguna de mis hermanas?

- Señora, a los matrimonios los hemos puesto cada uno en una habitación, no podemos permitir que usted vaya a dormir con dos personas casadas.

- Bien… ¿Y de quién fue la idea de que durmiera con Ranma?

- Señora, él mismo se ofreció.

"Lo asesinaré" se jura a sí misma "antes de que pueda si quiera rozarme".

- Está bien – dice levantándose de un salto. – Traslademos lo que voy a necesitar.

- Sí, señora.

--

- ¡Akane! – Ryouga frena ante ella y la coge de las manos. - ¡Akane! Yo puedo dormir con mi hermano y tú usarás mi habitación; no es necesario que pases por eso, querida Akane.

- No seas idiota, hermano, – reprocha Ranko al tiempo que aparece a su espalda, - contigo ya duermen los hijos de los amigos de papá. ¿Qué iban a pensar si la novia durmiera con su futuro cuñado?

- Sí, sí, Ryouga – corrobora Akane con una sonrisa demasiado falsa. - ¿Qué iban a pensar? – "Preferiría dormir con Ryouga" piensa en su fuero interno "él no se propasaría como Ranma". – Pero, puedes ayudarme con el traslado.

- ¡Claro! – responde el joven sonriendo.

--

Akane suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama. "He de admitir que es cómoda; aunque sea la de Ranma". Va a tener que compartir cama con él. "Dormiré en el sofá y sanseacabó" piensa girando la cabeza para evaluar el sofá de dos plazas que hay en la pared de enfrente. "Parece que en todas las habitaciones hay un sofá" piensa divertida. Lentamente, siente cómo Morfeo trata de llevarla en sus brazos. Lucha por mantener la consciencia, pero el día ha sido agotador. Se gira sobre un costado. "Maldición" piensa "hasta su cama huele igual que él." Vuelve a ponerse bocarriba, evitando así teniendo que respirar ese olor, pero igualmente sus párpados se cierran, entrando su mente al mundo de los sueños.

Algo caliente roza su cuello, seguido de algo mucho más húmedo.

- Nnngh.

Entre sueños, Akane se retuerce, sintiéndose atrapada por una presión cálida.

- Akaneee… - Canturrea una voz profunda.

De golpe, la joven abre los ojos, encontrándose encima de ella a su prometido.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunta con acritud, ya completamente despierta.

- Despertarte, cariño.

"¿Cariño? ¡Cariño!" piensa enfurecida "¡Ahora!"

- Déjame en paz. – Trata de quitárselo de encima empujándole los hombros.

- Vamoooos… Un besitooooo…

- ¡¡NO!! – Le marca los cinco dedos en la cara, consigue por fin empujarlo y se aparta de él de un salto. – Dormiré aquí – dice mientras se acuesta en el sofá. Lo mira desafiándolo a objetar algo.

Él se acerca y apoya una mano en el respaldo, y otra en el asiento.

- Cuando estemos casados no podrás pararme – susurra con voz amenazante. – Haré lo que quiera contigo.

Una extraña nota de amargura en su voz hace temblar a Akane, deseando no haber cedido nunca ante la propuesta de su padre. Las lágrimas le queman los ojos, pero se prometió a sí misma no llorar delante de semejante imbécil. Ranma le pasa los brazos por debajo del cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No pienso dormir contigo!

En respuesta, Ranma sólo chasquea la lengua. La lleva hasta la cama y la deja ahí. Luego, se tumba él en el sofá, de espaldas a ella.

- Duerme tú ahí – le dice. – Buenas noches.

--

En la mansión ya no hay ni un solo lugar tranquilo: está todo lleno de gente que no para de reír, de hablar… y de cotillear. Todos han preguntado hasta qué punto han profundizado Akane y Ranma su relación. Pero Akane está harta. Desesperada por encontrar un lugar donde descansar de tanto jaleo, esa mañana se ha calzado unas botas resistentes, se ha puesto un vestido viejo y ha salido con el alba en dirección al lago. Pero ya está anocheciendo y no logra encontrar el camino de regreso.

- Me he perdido – le declara, impotente, a un árbol cercano. Vuelve a la orilla del lago y se sienta a esperar. - ¿Vendrá alguien a buscarme? – se pregunta en voz alta.

Se sienta al cobijo de unos matorrales, abrazándose las piernas. Ahora que por fin está a solas, no sabe qué hacer. Los pensamientos sobre todo lo ocurrido llenan su mente. Sin quererlo evitar, deja que las lágrimas fluyan hacia fuera, llevándose consigo todo el dolor.

--

Por suerte ha podido escapar del excesivo bullicio de la casa principal. Aliviado, inspira el aire puro y extiende los brazos, entumecidos. Se desliza entre los árboles para llegar a la orilla del río: allí el aire es fresco y revitalizante. Llegando al lindero del bosque, se queda paralizado al oír los sollozos de una mujer. Sale de la foresta para descubrir un pequeño bulto tembloroso acurrucado junto a unos matorrales. Se acerca para ver a una mujer abrazada a sus rodillas, con la cara enterrada en ellas. Está temblando y no para de sollozar.

- ¿Akane? – pregunta aún incrédulo.

Ella voltea a verlo. Él puede ver sus ojos: hinchados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

- ¡Tú! – Se asombra ella. - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

--

Hasta aquí por esta vez. Sé que hace muchiiiiiiiisimo tiempo que no actualizaba, pero en las dos próximas semanas trataré de poneros al día… según cuántos quieran que continúe.

YoKo


	16. Asuntos de familia

Capítulo 15 – Asuntos de Familia

La joven cocinera se encamina hacia la habitación de Shampoo, pues le han pedido que lleve ropa de cama limpia, para cambiarla por la que ahora está puesta. La puerta se encuentra entreabierta, y cuando posa su mano en el picaporte para empujarla, puede oír unas voces dentro. Unas voces, que hablan en un idioma foráneo, pero que ella entiende muy bien.

- Me… me prometiste que ese amor habría acabado, abuela – dice una voz llorosa de mujer.

- Debería haber sido así, cariño – responde otra voz, más cascada, denotando su edad avanzada. – No comprendo qué pasó; todo había salido bien.

Ya cálmate. Reharemos el hechizo y ya está, mi niña. Sólo quiero que tú seas feliz.

- ¿Y cuándo será, abuela? – pregunta la primera voz, que ahora logra identificar como la de Shampoo. - ¿Cuándo podrá ser Ranma completamente mío?

- Primero de todo, debes recoger estas plantas. En la orilla del lago están todas. – Mientras habla, Ukyou puede oír el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel. – Después, debes poner agua a hervir, e ir echándolas en este orden. Lo tienes que dejar hervir durante dos horas, si no, no surtirá efecto.

Déjala reposar durante un día, y luego tienes que preparar dos tazas. En una echarás sal, y en la otra azúcar, sólo una cucharada. Le das una taza a Akane y la otra a Ranma. Se odiarán para siempre, y así tú tendrás el camino libre para darle una tercera taza a Ranma, a la que tendrás que echarle el jugo de medio limón. Asegúrate de que se la bebe en tu presencia, y quedará absolutamente prendado.

Fuera de la habitación, la joven cocinera se lleva una mano a la boca, espantada de lo que acaba de oír. En pocas palabras, están ideando un plan para separar a Ranma y Akane. "No lo puedo permitir" piensa. Pero, ¿a quién puede avisar en un caso así? Tiene que respirar profundo, y hacer como que nada ha sucedido. Por lo menos, hasta que llegue el señor. Ranko le ha anunciado esa misma mañana que regresará en un par de días, pero eso no disuelve su preocupación. Aún con las telas a cuestas, sale disparada a buscar a la dama pelirroja.

--

El menor de la casa Saotome está furioso. Furiosísimo. No puede soportar pensar en qué le estará haciendo en esos momentos el desconsiderado de su hermano mayor a _su_ ninfa. Ahora que se ha hecho de noche, está prácticamente seguro de que alguna mala treta tendrá preparada, y al mínimo que ella se descuide… Enojado, se dirige hacia la puerta, para ir a pararle los pies a ese…

- Yo que tú no lo haría, hermanito – le dice una voz femenina.

Su hermana Ranko lo mira, de brazos cruzados apoyada al lado de su puerta.

- ¿El qué? Sólo voy a dar un paseo – dice componiendo una fría sonrisa.

- No, no, no. – Niega con el dedo en alto. – No te voy a dejar irte. Tienes suerte de no tener compañeros de habitación, para que nadie pueda ver cómo has estado a punto de deshonrarte a ti mismo y a tu hermano y a su futura esposa.

Pero, quiero que vengas conmigo. Ukyou tiene una cosa importante que contarme, y me gustaría que tú también pudieras atestiguarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque utilizó las palabras "conspiración" y "Shampoo" en una misma frase.

--

En algún punto del camino hacia la mansión Saotome.

- ¿De verdad está tan mal el asunto? – pregunta un hombre con pelo largo y negro y ropajes de idéntico color.

- Sí, amigo – responde el otro, sentado enfrente, y vestido con colores blancos.

Ambos hombres son completamente distintos en cuanto a gustos y personalidad, pero quizá es eso lo que los ha unido desde la infancia.

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi Akane es tan terca como para rechazar todos y cada uno de los gestos de Ranma?

- Sí, según la carta de mi Ranko. Pero, también según la carta, es todo culpa de él, ya que no ha ocultado a Akane su amante.

- Comprendo. – Soun asiente con gravedad. – Akane es así. No le gusta ser el segundo plato. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeña, le gustaba que recurrieses a ella después de haber hablado con otra persona.

- Por lo menos, llegaremos pronto – afirma Genma, apartando la cortinilla del carruaje para poder mirar afuera. – Así los casaremos antes.

--

Ukyou se siente nerviosa. Ranko ha ido corriendo a avisar a su hermano menor, para que él también esté delante cuando ella cuente su historia, pero entonces sólo podrá balbucear como una niña idiota. Cuando está cerca de él, siente que su temperatura sube y sus piernas flojean. Recuerda la primera vez que se fijó en él. Ella tendría quince años, y él ya se acercaba a los diecisiete…

--

Un muchacho moreno, de ojos azules, que rondaba la veintena, arrastraba a una chica de apenas quince.

- Vamos, Ukyou, sé que esto te gustará. Tú eres muy inteligente, y puedes perfectamente entender un juego tan sencillo.

- No sé, Ranma. Ya sabes que Nodoka me dijo que debía trabajar duro para poder mantener a mi hermanita.

- Sabes que se te va a pagar igual. – El joven se gira a mirarla con gesto serio. – Tú creciste aquí, con todos nosotros. Eres como mi hermana…

- ¿Y yo no cuento? – Preguntó una voz ofendida.

- Sabes que no, Ranko – respondió Ranma, picándola. – Sabes que tú sólo cuentas en la categoría de "persona molesta a la que debo soportar".

Enfadada, la pelirroja, a pesar de contar ya sus buenos diecinueve años, se acercó a golpear a su hermano mellizo en la cabeza.

- Ya sé que debes soportarme, por ello me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo en ser especialmente _molesta_ – replicó. – Ey, Ukyou, ¿tú también te apuntas a la guerra entre R's?

- ¿Guerra entre R's? – repitió la quinceañera, perdida.

- Sí – explicó Ranko – entre Ryouga y Ranma.

- Aaaaah – exclamó, comprendiendo por fin. - ¡Claro!

--

Ukyou, suspirando, recuerda lo que pasó después. Hacía años que no veía a Ryouga, pues había ido a vivir durante cuatro años a una escuela para hombres, así como hizo Ranma en su día. Y cuando lo volvió a ver… No sólo estaba más alto. También era más apuesto, algo en sus facciones había cambiado, dándoles un toque más masculino, más adulto. Sus modales habían mejorado muchísimo: ya no era el crío de trece años que ella había conocido una vez. Habían pasado toda la tarde charlando animadamente. Y si una vez, durante la niñez, ella había creído estar enamorada de Ranma, comprobó que aquel capricho infantil no era nada comparado con lo que en aquel momento sentía.

De golpe, la puerta de la cocina se abre, sacando a Ukyou de su ensoñación. Ranko tiene la fea manía de abrir las puertas de golpe, incluso cuando sabe que puede molestar. En un momento, los dos hermanos se plantan delante de ella, y le hacen contar todo lo que oyó. Para su propia sorpresa, consigue hablar sin tartamudear ni equivocarse ni una vez.

- ¿Y cómo es que las entendiste, si según tú hablaban en un idioma extranjero? – inquiere Ryouga, mientras su hermana le dirige una mirada asesina.

- Pensaba que lo sabías, Ryouga – se sorprende sinceramente la interpelada. – Yo vine aquí con sólo ocho años, no nací en este país. Mi madre nos sacó a mi hermana y a mí del pueblo cuando murió papá. He pasado la mitad de mi vida escuchando ese idioma, y es el que aún hablo con mi madre.

- Un error de parte de Shampoo y Cologne – se emociona Ranko – que nos viene muy bien. En cuanto llegue mi padre, quiero que le cuentes esto con pelos y señales, y Ryouga y yo te respaldaremos.

Ranko sale disparada de la habitación, expectante, ya que por fin podrá ver en el barro a esa cortesana barata que es Shampoo. Ukyou y Ryouga se quedan a solas, provocando un sonrojo extremo por parte de la primera, que de repente decide entrar en acción.

- Ryouga… em…

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo… una cosa que decirte… Yooo… - dice enrojeciendo hasta límites extremos, juntando ambos índices bajo la barbilla. – Yoo… - decide cambiar de manera – Tú… Tú me… me… ¡me gustas! – suelta de una sola.

Ryouga se queda paralizado ante las palabras de la chica. No sabe cómo reaccionar, qué decir… qué sentir… ante una declaración así. Sin respuesta alguna que dar, abandona la cocina, envarado y rojo como un tomate.


	17. Una Boda Accidentada

Capítulo 16 – Una Boda Accidentada

- ¿Akane? – pregunta aún incrédulo.

- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Akane, ¿por qué lloras?

- No… ¡no estoy llorando! – Se pasa las manos por la cara, en un desesperado intento por hacer desaparecer el líquido salado. – No estoy llorando…

Ranma le coge la barbilla con los dedos, alzándole la cara. Examina ese rostro adolorido, los ojos enrojecidos y los labios hinchados, las mejillas marcadas por regueros de sal. La abraza. La aprieta contra él. "¿Qué es esto?" En su interior algo se ha roto al mirarla a la cara. "¿Qué es este… sentimiento?" De repente ha sentido deseos de protegerla. De poner una campana de cristal a su alrededor, que le evite todo mal. La oye suspirar al relajar el cuerpo y dejarse caer flácida contra él. Las manos femeninas se deslizan hasta su pecho, agarrando la camisa, apretándola entre los dedos, desahogando tensión.

- Ya ha pasado todo – murmura contra su pelo.

Las lágrimas de ella comienzan a brotar, pero esta vez de manera más calmada, sin temblores. La pechera de su camisa se empapa, pero no le importa. Sigue abrazándola, esperando a que se calme del todo, a que pueda explicarle por qué llora. Por fin su respiración se hace más lenta, y las lágrimas dejan de fluir. La cabeza de pelo oscuro reposa sobre el pecho masculino.

Akane puede oír el latido del corazón de Ranma. Lento y acompasado. Cierra los ojos para escucharlo mejor. Es relajante. Siente algo que se desliza por su cabeza: la mano de su prometido. Enreda los dedos entre su pelo, deshaciéndole la trenza con que lo sujeta.

- Me encanta tu pelo – murmura sólo para los oídos de ella. – Tan suave y sedoso…

Permanecen así un buen rato, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. "Esto no debería gustarme" piensa Akane. Entonces, siente un brusco tirón hacia atrás. ¿Quién está estirando de su trenza así? Mira hacia arriba, a Ranma, pero éste está mirando hacia otro lado, con el rostro desencajado.

- ¡¡Nadie quitarme Ranma!!

El joven señor de la casa ve impotente cómo Shampoo, a la velocidad de la luz, separa a Akane de él y le corta, de un solo golpe con un cuchillo, la trenza. La trenza, porque no ha apuntado bien, pues ahora trata de cercenar el cuello de la otra joven.

- ¡No! ¡¡Shampoo!! ¡¡BASTA!!

Ranma se levanta de un salto, interponiéndose entre Akane y Shampoo y sujetando la muñeca de ésta.

- ¡¡Qué crees que haces?!

- ¡Yo matar niña boba! ¡Niña boba no casarse con mi Airen! – Con este grito de guerra, intenta lanzar una nueva estocada, pero la mano de Ranma no afloja la presión.

El hombre, con gesto serio, le quita el cuchillo y lo lanza lejos. Tenso, coge a su prometida del brazo y la arrastra hacia el interior de la casa. La hace entrar en la habitación que ambos comparten para sentarla sobre la cama.

- ¿Estás… bien? – Pregunta dudoso. – No te ha hecho daño, ¿no?

- No – responde Akane, con el susto pintando en el rostro. Él se separa de ella, y se acerca a mirar por la ventana. La poca luz que aún queda ilumina todo con tonos rojizos. Lo oye suspirar.

- Ya es prácticamente de noche – dice. – Vamos a dormir, ya que mañana… - duda – mañana es el día de nuestra boda.

Sale para que la morena pueda cambiarse y meterse en la cama.

Akane observa su espalda boquiabierta, analizando la nota de amargura que se ha escurrido por su voz al hacer ese comentario. Por una vez, no se mete en la cama con el camisón puesto, ni se tapa hasta arriba con la colcha, intentando que él vea lo menos posible de su anatomía.

Ranma regresa a la habitación, habiéndose puesto él su propio pijama en el vestidor. Sorprendido, ve a Akane de pie junto a la cama, sin intentar esconderse de su vista.

- Ranma… - dice la joven, completamente roja - ¿dormirás hoy conmigo?

- ¿Dormir…? – Confuso, no sabe qué responder.

- Sí, dormir. Pero sólo dormir – agrega frunciendo el ceño.

- Me encantaría.

El joven señor se acomoda, con una enorme sonrisa, en el lado de la cama que Akane ha dejado libre. Se ha acostado de espaldas a él. "Reservada hasta el último momento" piensa divertido. Pero ahora que lo ha aceptado en la cama, nada más le importa. "Aunque no podamos tener sexo. Estoy con ella en la cama". Con esta idea en la cabeza, se acerca, la atrapa por detrás, la rodea con los brazos, dejando justo bajo sus pechos sus manos. En éstas, siente el latido del corazón, que se acelera al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Se apega a ella hasta sentir cada centímetro de la piel femenina contra la suya. Hunde la nariz en su cuello, inspirando el aroma que desprende, a miel y a fruta.

Akane empieza a ponerse nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca, tan pegado a su espalda. Cuando su nariz le roza el cuello, su respiración se torna irregular, por mucho que trate de calmarla. Está a punto de pedirle que se aparte, cuando le llega su voz, ronca y profunda:

- No te preocupes, he prometido que sólo sería dormir.

--

Toca a la puerta varias veces, pero no tiene respuesta. Finalmente, decide entrar, pues no echaron la llave. Dentro, está todo muy oscuro, y lo primero que hace es descorrer las cortinas.

- ¡Arriba, dormilones! ¡Llegaréis tarde a vuestra propia boda!

Al darse la vuelta, observa una tierna escena: los dos prometidos están abrazados en el centro de la cama matrimonial. La barbilla de Ranma descansa sobre la cabeza de Akane, y ambos muestran una expresión de pacífica felicidad. La joven observadora no puede evitar suspirar, viendo que por fin ese par ha logrado llevarse bien.

- ¡¡ARRIBAA!! – chilla con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo bocina con las manos.

Los dos abren los ojos sobresaltados. Akane, al darse cuenta de la proximidad entre ambos y la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, trata de separarse y levantarse de un salto, pero lo único que consigue es caer con un chillido al suelo.

- ¡Akane! – grita Ranma al tiempo que ella se escurre, tratando de agarrarla al vuelo, pero sin éxito. - ¿Te has hecho daño?

- ¡Aaaayyyyyyy! – se queja frotándose la espalda. – Sí…

- Jajajajajajajajajaja.

- ¡No te rías, Ranko! – le dice la morena desde el suelo, mirándola enfadada. - ¡Ha sido tu culpa, que has entrado sin llamar!

- He llamado – dice, - pero no habéis contestado.

Ranma ayuda a Akane a ponerse en pie, sólo para que Ranko la coja de un brazo y se la lleve.

- Los criados vendrán enseguida – le dice por encima del hombro a su hermano.

--

- ¡Está ardiendo! – exclama la joven morena cuando le dejan caer un cubo de agua por encima, para enjuagar el jabón.

Se encuentran en la habitación de Ranko. Todas las otras jóvenes que han dormido con ella están en alguna actividad preparada para entretenimiento de los invitados mientras los novios se preparan. La doncella vuelca otro cubo sobre la ya empapada joven, que de nuevo se queja de la temperatura del agua.

- Esto no tendrá fácil arreglo, señora – comenta una criada algo más mayor, sujetando los mechones deshilachados que dejó el cuchillo de Shampoo. – Tendremos que igualarlo, pero se quedará muy corto.

- No importa – dice Akane, sentándose en la gran bañera de madera que han instalado en el centro de la habitación. – Tiene permiso para cortar lo que quiera, pero procure que me quede bien.

Recostándose, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que la criada tenga acceso a su cabello. Durante más de diez minutos oye las tijeras ir y venir, cortando pelo y moldeando el peinado.

- Ya está.

Akane se levanta y se deja secar por dos doncellas. Entre otras dos le ayudan a ponerse toda la ropa interior que deberá llevar, y luego le pasan el vestido de novia por la cabeza. Se acerca al espejo para contemplar su nueva imagen. Suelta un jadeo. A su espalda, Ranko sonríe.

--

No puede esperar más. Los dos minutos que lleva de pie, esperando que Akane haga su aparición, han sido los más largos de su vida. Al empezar a sonar la fanfarria nupcial, suspira, relajándose visiblemente, deseando que la ceremonia sea corta. Su diosa aparece por el fondo, vestida de blanco. El traje se ciñe a su torso, mostrando perfectamente las curvas de sus senos y su cintura. Desde las caderas cae formando una cascada de seda y encajes beige, sobre una falda satinada en blanco. El corpiño y las mangas están rematados con adornos nacarados, con destellos dorados. Llega hasta él, cogiendo la mano que ha tendido de forma mecánica. Así empieza la ceremonia.

Dos horas después de haber prometido sus votos, Ranma todavía sigue embobado y embebido con la belleza de su reciente y flamante esposa. La ceremonia y la cena son apenas recuerdos borrosos; en su memoria sólo existen imágenes de Akane: la novia más perfecta que nadie podría imaginar jamás. Mientras flota en su nube de felicidad, una mano se posa en su hombro.

- Está bien, hijo. Ahora partiréis en vuestra luna de miel.

Antes de poder reaccionar ante semejantes palabras, se ha anunciado que los novios partirán para volver bastante más tarde. Arrastran a la pareja, y los hacen cambiar sus trajes de recién casados por otros más adecuados para viajar. Salen al recibidor, donde se encuentran preparados dos baúles, uno para cada uno.

- El carruaje os llevará hasta el puerto, y allí un barco os recogerá para llevaros al viaje de vuestras vidas. He preparado la casa de la playa para que podáis pasar allí el tiempo que queráis. Tomaos el que necesitéis, pero volved completamente enamorados – agrega con tono severo.

Tanto Ranko como Soun, presentes en el recibidor, asienten seriamente con la cabeza, respaldando la parrafada de Genma.

--

- Esto es muy incómodo – dice Ranma. – Llevamos casi una hora de matrimonio y ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

La joven morena ha estado mirando por la ventanilla desde que subieron al carruaje. "Ya estamos casados" este pensamiento lleva el calor a su rostro "Y… esta noche…" se estremece. No quiere pensar en lo que llegue esa noche. Y lo peor es que no está segura si le desagrada la idea o, al contrario… Un nuevo escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal. "No debería anhelarlo tanto. Al fin y al cabo, no soy la única" piensa "Aunque él para mí…" Unos brazos musculosos envuelven su cintura, y una mano acaricia su pelo, interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

- Me gusta cómo te queda el pelo corto – murmura en su oreja. – Te hace mucho más provocativa.

Empieza a depositar besos suaves y ligeros por todo su cuello. El corazón de Akane se desboca, como siempre que se encuentra entre sus brazos. Trata de contener un suspiro. La boca masculina enseguida se apodera de la suya, ahogando cualquier ruido.

- Me estás volviendo loco.

Con un brazo la sujeta, la apoya contra el asiento, mientras su mano se desliza entre sus faldas, encontrando una apertura en la ropa interior. Las yemas de los dedos de él rozan su intimidad. Ella se pone rígida, temblando ante ese contacto, asustada… ante lo que pueda venir después. Recuerda sus palabras algunas noches atrás, y dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. En seguida la presión que hacía Ranma se afloja, y la mano se retira de entre sus faldas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta, la preocupación marcada en cada sílaba. Ella sólo niega con la cabeza. – De verdad, dime qué te pasa. Algo no está bien. Dime qué es – añade nervioso.

Ella vuelve a negar con la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan, sabiendo que en la oscuridad nocturna que invade el carruaje no pueden ser vistas. "Si le dijera qué me pasa…" Pero los dedos de su esposo pasan temblorosos sobre sus mejillas, secando la humedad.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – pregunta ansioso. – Escucha, no… – le cuesta decir las siguientes palabras ya que se negará a sí mismo algo que desea con cada célula de su ser – no tenemos por qué hacer nada ahora. Podemos esperar a llegar a la casa.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Akane se aferra a él, quien la recibe gustoso entre sus brazos.

- Gracias – murmura la joven antes de caer rendida.

--

Hasta aquí el cap nº 16 de mi primer(y único por un tiempo) fic. ¡Por fin se casan! Me alegré mucho con la vuelta de los padres, aunque fue un poco precipitada :P xD

A otro tema: como me quedé MUY estancada con el internet, tengo muchos más capis que los publicados, pero como internet no va cuando hace falta, no sé si los podré poner antes de ser secuestrada por mi familia (y llevada de vacaciones contra mi voluntad, lejos de mi PC xD)

…

Ya tendréis noticias mías, xD

YoKo


	18. Bodas Sordas

Capítulo 17 – Bodas sordas

Los invitados ya se están yendo. A la mañana siguiente, la mansión quedará tan vacía como de costumbre. Pronto Ryouga dejará de sentirse observado y evaluado por miles de pares de ojos, que esperan a que dé un solo paso en falso. ¿Para qué? Aún no acaba de comprenderlo, pero sabe que si lo hace será su perdición. Por esa razón no ha podido contestar a lo que Ukyou le dijera dos semanas atrás. No ha podido acercarse a la cocina, llena de las cocineras contratadas para poder alimentar a tantísima gente durante esos días, ni tampoco a las habitaciones del servicio, ocupadas todas por gente extraña y chismosa; sobre todo, chismosa.

En cambio, ha estado pensando, reflexionando profundamente. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre todas las cosas. Ha reflexionado acerca de aquello que siente hacia Akane, su ahora cuñada, y se ha dado cuenta de que continuar alimentando ese sentimiento sería un error por su parte. De todas formas, ni siquiera la conoce como persona. En cambio, Ukyou… Había pensado que ella nunca se habría fijado en él, un chico horriblemente egoísta – pues eso es lo que es, ahora se da cuenta – que sólo mira de sacar el mayor provecho de todas las situaciones. ¿Seguirá ella amándolo después de que se fuera de esa manera aquel día? Porque él… él la ama. Cuando piensa en ella, un cálido sentimiento se adueña de su mente y su cuerpo, haciéndolo casi temblar, haciendo que tenga ganas de poseerla, de hacerla suya, de ser su único dueño.

Repentinamente nervioso, se levanta del sillón en su cuarto. Deambula hasta la puerta del balcón, donde intenta que el aire fresco le despeje las ideas. Pero esos pensamientos no desaparecen de su cabeza; están ahí, atormentándolo, incitándolo a moverse e ir a su encuentro. Cierra los ojos, dirigiendo su cara hacia el sol, saboreando el suave calor que reparte por su piel. "Control" se dice a sí mismo. "Control" se repite. "Por lo menos, mientras brille el sol". En su rostro se forma una sonrisa, pensando qué le puede decir a su inocente cocinera.

- Ukyou… - deja escapar en un breve sonido, que muere antes de nacer de sus labios.

--

- Ryouga… - suspira Ukyou, en su cocina.

El nombre ha llegado a sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. ¡No, no y no! No puede… No puede pensar en él. En un amor… imposible. "Como de cuento". Un sollozo quiebra su garganta, pero no dejará escapar el líquido que le quema los ojos. Sería una derrota amarga. Obliga a su mente a concentrarse única y exclusivamente en la suciedad incrustada en la cacerola que tiene delante. Hunde la mano en el agua grisácea y espumeante.

- ¡Frota, frota, frota! – declama mientras pasa, arriba y abajo, el estropajo metálico. - ¡Frota, frota, frota! – recita de nuevo. Pensamientos sobre Ryouga tratan de cruzar su mente. – No. ¡Frota, frota, frota, frota! – repite con más energía que nunca. Pero no logra evitarlo. Ryouga aparece en su mente, con la misma mueca en la cara que cuando ella se declaró. – No llores, Ukyou. – "No seas tonta. Él puede tener a chicas más ricas y más bonitas que tú" piensa para sí. "¿Por qué iba a querer estar contigo…?" Aguantando un sollozo, se lleva el antebrazo sobre los ojos. "Sí, sí. ¿Por qué?" Las lágrimas se escurren cara abajo. "Pero… ¿y si…? ¡No! Ése es el juego más cruel del mundo. No puedes pensar en qué hubiera pasado. Tienes que aceptar que no vendrá."

De repente, siente unas manos que la abrazan por detrás, cuando está a punto de dejarse resbalar y caer. Son unas manos cálidas, grandes. Unas manos que la empujan sobre un pecho amplio, fuerte. En su espalda puede sentir el latido irregular de un corazón, y en su nuca una respiración acelerada y… cálida.

- Ukyou… - dice Ryouga con voz ronca. – Ukyou… - repite, siendo su voz apenas un susurro ronco que transforma a la joven en un cúmulo de hormonas agitadas. – Quiero decirte algo… muy importante… Que en estas dos largas semanas me he dado cuenta que en lo profundo de mi corazón sólo existen un rostro, una voz y un nombre. Son los de la mujer que he amado y admirado desde la adolescencia, aunque aún no había logrado verlo. Una mujer que despierta en mí un sentimiento extraño, cálido y deliciosamente adictivo.

Te amo, Ukyou.

Un largo silencio sigue a esta frase, durante el que una temblorosa Ukyou trata de recobrar la compostura que le han robado la declaración… y la cercanía de Ryouga. Desearía darse la vuelta y… Pero… ¿para qué empezar algo que no podrá acabar bien?

Los labios de Ryouga descienden sobre la nuca de Ukyou, soplando suavemente, besando con delicadeza. El hombre se apega a la espalda femenina, logrando hacer escapar un pequeño gemido de labios de ella, al notar la presión en su trasero. Ryouga la voltea. Ella se queda mirando los ojos castaños de éste, tan profundos e intensos que un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Apasionadamente, los labios de ambos chocan e inician una danza desenfrenada por poseer la boca del otro. Las manos de Ryouga se deslizan a lo largo de la silueta de Ukyou, dibujando su cintura, sus caderas, sus torneados muslos. Ella suspira y tiembla ante cada roce de sus manos y bajo la presión de la boca masculina. Ansiosa, aprieta la cabeza del hombre contra sí, sujetándolo con las manos. Él pasa de besar su boca a deslizar sus labios por su escote, encendiendo hogueras allá donde rozan. Ukyou echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo ante semejante placer. De repente, toma conciencia de dónde se encuentran.

- ¡Ryoug… aaaah! – jadea.

Mientras las manos del joven tratan de encontrar un camino bajo la falda, Ukyou se vuelve a dejar llevar por el beso. Pero no puede… no… _debe_. "¿Y si entra alguien?"

- Ryouga – vuelve a llamar, esta vez con mayor firmeza. – Podría entrar alguien.

- ¿Quién? Es de noche y todos están durmiendo – rebate el hombre, reticente a soltar la curvada silueta de la mujer.

- No, no lo entiendes – se desespera Ukyou. – Muchos invitados sienten hambre a medianoche y mandan a sus criados personales a por comida. ¡Nos verán!

Logra zafarse del abrazo de él. Cuanto más tiempo juntos, más peligro corren.

- Mi habitación está vacía – susurra él acercándose a su oreja. – Te espero allí en cinco minutos.

La joven espera a que salga de la cocina para dejarse caer contra la pila, helada en comparación a la calidez de su amado… "Mi habitación está vacía…" Sus palabras dan vueltas en su aturdida mente. ¿Está segura que quiere hacerlo?

--

En su habitación, Ryouga contempla el lago, brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Trata de concentrarse. Sabe que no está bien lo que va a hacer. Que no debería tomar a Ukyou de esa manera, sino esperar a que estén casados.

Una loca idea cruza por su mente. Una idea que le hace sonreír maléficamente. Apenas ha sonado el primer golpe en su puerta, se lanza a abrirla. Para su decepción, en la puerta aparece Ranko.

- Buenas noches, hermanito. Aunque no sabría decir si esperabas a otra persona – agrega mordazmente.

- Piensa lo que quieras – alega él.

- Bien, entonces quiero pensar que no te importará que tu cita esté esperando en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- Te lo explico por el camino.

--

Sentada en la mullida cama, Ukyou no puede dejar de retorcerse las manos. ¿Seguro que es lo correcto? Ranko enseguida ha salido disparada hacia la puerta, sin explicaciones. Ella… Ella ama a Ryouga, pero no quiere que sea así. No quiere entregarse si no es sabiendo que él luego no la abandonará para ir a parar a los brazos de otra.

Interrumpe sus pensamientos un agitado Ryouga, que irrumpe en la habitación, sobresaltándola y casi haciéndola caer del asiento.

- ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho!?

- Ryouga… si te lo hubiera dicho… si te hubiera explicado qué me pasa… ¿me habrías escuchado? – pregunta ella, escéptica.

- Sí, claro que sí. – Se arrodilla frente a ella y le coge las manos. – Eres lo más bello que hay en mi vida. Eres mi lucero en el alba y en la madrugada; tú iluminaste mi oscuro caminar, con esos dos faros que tienes por ojos.

Tengo la solución perfecta – agrega, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Por ella, aparece un sacerdote, vestido para celebrar misa. Ukyou, presa de la emoción, se lanza al cuello de Ryouga, abrazándolo con fervor.

- Sí, quiero – responde.


	19. Travesía al Paraíso

Capítulo 18 – Travesía al Paraíso

En el puerto, Ranma sujeta a Akane contra su costado, impidiéndole que se aleje ni medio metro de él. Alrededor hay muchos hombres, de dudosa reputación, que lanzan miradas codiciosas a la joven, a pesar de que su figura está oculta por las ropas de viaje.

- No te entretengas – susurra el joven para su oído – y procura no mirar mucho hacia los lados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquiere ella en el mismo tono, inconsciente de las miradas de todos esos hombres.

- Sólo estaré tranquilo cuando subamos a bordo – responde apretándola más contra sí.

El navío que los trasladará hasta la casa donde pasarán su luna de miel no es una simple nave alquilada: es la _Doncella Temprana,_ propiedad de la familia Saotome. Akane boquea ante la belleza del barco. Parece haber sido diseñado especialmente para los viajes de placer, ya que la madera está muy trabajada, todas las barandas están decoradas con relieves de volutas, así como en la proa se puede ver un tallado que representa a una bella mujer con los cabellos sueltos y extendidos como si el viento los revolviera. En resumen: una delicia para la vista. En el interior de la primera cubierta puede distinguir, a la escasa luz de un par de velas, el corto pasillo en que desemboca la escalera. En él, hay dos puertas a cada lado, y una cuarta al final.

- Estas tres puertas de aquí son camarotes con literas para dos personas – explica Ranma señalando hacia la izquierda. – Y a este lado están el camarote del capitán y otro para cuatro personas.

- ¿Y el del fondo?

- Ahí es donde dormiremos. Ven – la coge de la mano.

El camarote es amplísimo. Enfrente de la puerta hay un escritorio, con una silla a cada lado. A la izquierda hay una cama doble, con aspecto de ser muy cómoda. A la derecha hay una mesa baja con dos sillones y un pequeño sofá empotrado, cubierto por cojines beige, al igual que la colcha y los sillones.

- ¡Aaaah! – jadea la joven. - ¡Qué bonito!

- Vamos a pasar aquí dos noches, además de esta.

- Todo lo que tardemos en llegar a la casa – acaba Akane.

- Ahora…

Akane, que está mirando el puerto por una escotilla, se yergue forzadamente, alertada por el tono sensual y la voz ronca de él.

- Ahora… - repite – creo que voy a tener que romper la promesa que te hice hace poco.

El juego se acaba de volver mucho más peligroso. Antes de la boda, podría haberlo rechazado de mala manera, pero en ese momento… Ranma ya se lo había dicho. Recuerda sus palabras, y la amenaza impregnada en ellas. Su primer instinto es echar a correr, pero el peligro se encuentra entre ella y la puerta. En un solo movimiento, se abalanza sobre la cama y se envuelve con las mantas, sin desvestirse siquiera.

- Tengo sueño – dice cerrando los ojos. – Hasta mañana.

Se coloca sobre ella, apartando mantas hasta que consigue llegar a tocar su ropa. Entonces, comienza a -desvestirla, con gestos apresurados.

Akane se echa a temblar, sabiendo qué busca él, y sabiendo cómo lo busca.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

- No… Nada… No es nada…

- No me lo creo. Antes estabas igual. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

La joven morena gira la cara hacia un lado, tratando de evitar esos ojos tan agudos, tan penetrantes, que tratan de desnudar su alma. "Si se lo digo, se burlará… y se aprovechará" piensa, resentida. Es la última cosa que desearía tener que confesarle. Una mano se apoya delante de sus ojos, sobre el colchón, y, por como su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado, está segura que la otra ha realizado otro tanto al lado contrario.

- ¿Por qué llorabas ayer? – pregunta Ranma, dejando aflorar la preocupación otra vez. – No me contestaste cuando lo pregunté. – Espera en silencio, pero no recibe respuesta. – Está bien. Ahora, como esposo tuyo que soy, te _ordeno_ que me lo digas – dice con un tono autoritario.

- Por favor, no me hagas decirlo. – La voz de la chica suena quejumbrosa, intrigando aún más al hombre.

- Pero, yo quiero saberlo. Si no puedo proteg… - La frase queda en el aire. – Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré, como buen marido que he de ser.

Resignada, Akane suelta un pesado suspiro. Sin mirarle aún, empieza a hablar.

- Me siento muy mal. Siempre, a todas horas, sin interrupción. Y no es porque esté sola, ya que estoy rodeada de gente: tengo conmigo a Ranko y a Ukyou, e incluso Ryouga cuenta para mí – ante la mención de su hermano, Ranma suelta un pequeño gruñido, que no pasa desapercibido a Akane. – Pero de la única persona de la que quiero obtener atención, no la recibo. Ni siquiera una mirada ocasional. Vale, me estoy equivocando. Sí que recibo miradas de esa persona, pero no el tipo de mirada que yo deseo. Son sólo miradas lujuriosas, las que me podría lanzar cualquier otro hombre, pero yo quiero que me mire con amor, con ternura. Y que me trate de igual manera. Para colmo, este hombre que deseo que me mire así, no me respeta. Tiene una amante, incluso sabiendo que se iba a casar conmigo, incluso habiendo sido él quien propuso este matrimonio. Además, ya me dio a entender lo poco importante que soy para él. Me dijo que me forzaría la noche de bodas, sin importarle en absoluto mis sentimientos, ni mis pensamientos… Nada sobre mi persona…

Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Akane hasta llegar al colchón, mientras el silencio se hace tenso y pesado.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

La joven no es capaz de articular un sonido coherente, así que simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

- No lo puedo creer – Ranma se aparta de encima de ella, y se pone en pie. – No lo puedo creer – repite. – Le da la espalda. - ¿¡De verdad crees que no me importas!? – pregunta con tono zaherido.

Akane no responde. Si responde la verdad, le hará daño, y no es eso lo que quiere. Si responde la mentira, se hará daño a sí misma, y tampoco quiere que eso suceda. "¿Qué quieres que te conteste?" piensa para sí.

- ¿Que qué quiero que me contestes? – pregunta Ranma a su vez, y la joven se da cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta. – Nada. No puedes contestarme nada, ¿verdad? – Se da la vuelta y la agarra por la barbilla, para perderse en la profundidad del chocolate en su mirada. – No puedes. Si me dices que sí, estás arriesgándote. Pero si me dices que no… estarías mintiéndote a ti misma, ¿no es así?

La mano del joven resbala por el mentón de la mujer, acariciándola con los nudillos. Desciende hasta la base de la mandíbula, y luego la lleva hasta la nariz, que roza con la punta del índice. Con delicadeza, delinea las cejas y la frente; el nacimiento del pelo. La yema de su dedo repasa cada centímetro del rostro de su esposa, hasta que llega a sus párpados, que ésta ha cerrado con deleite. Se inclina para besarlos suavemente, con cariño, expresando toda la ternura que colma su corazón.

- ¿Confías en mí, Akane?

- No – responde ella, aún con los ojos cerrados y la cara alzada hacia él como un girasol hacia el astro rey.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te relajas tanto en mi presencia? – pregunta. Akane abre los ojos y lo mira. - ¿No tienes miedo de que pueda forzarte?

- Sí que tengo miedo. Pero, porque tú me has llevado a ello – declara sin apartar la mirada, con el gesto serio. – Tú, con tus amenazas veladas, con tus constantes intentos de satisfacerte sin mi permiso.

Ranma no puede responder a un aguijonazo tan directo.

- Yo… - balbucea. – Yo… Sólo puedo decir…

- No hace falta que digas nada, - le espeta ella – ya me he dado cuenta de… - se calla y, enrojeciendo, mira el suelo.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – Adivina cuál habría sido su respuesta. – Aunque sabes que yo te deseo, no eres capaz de compartirme con otra mujer… ¿Serías capaz de pasar toda la noche entre mis brazos, como ella?

PLAF

En un movimiento rápido, Ranma atrapa la mano de la mujer antes de que logre devolverla a su costado. La sujeta por la muñeca y la lleva a su boca, donde saborea la piel femenina. Siente el escozor de la piel en la mejilla, y hace que la joven acaricie ese punto dolorido, aún en contra de su voluntad.

- Ese golpe ha dolido – le hace saber.

Por un instante, los ojos de ella brillan con algo parecido a la culpa, pero enseguida su rostro se endurece de nuevo. "¡Maldición!" El comportamiento tan frío de ella le hace desear ser él quien rompa esa coraza, quien penetre hasta el interior para desnudar su alma. Quiere ser el único hombre que habite su corazón. "Se burlaría de mí" piensa, al deslizarse por su alocada mente la idea de confesárselo. Él todavía la ama, todavía recuerda aquella promesa de cuando eran niños. Pero, ¿y ella?

Cuando Ranma le dice que le ha dolido el bofetón, casi se arrepiente de haberlo golpeado. Pero, si le ha pegado, ha sido porque a ella también le ha dolido.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa… _furcia_?! – escupe la última palabra, como si temiera contaminarse con ella.

Ignorando el desaire de Akane, Ranma comienza a mover la mano que aún sujeta contra su mejilla. La obliga a deslizarla sobre la piel enrojecida hacia su cuello. Desde allí, la arrastra hasta el cuello de la camisa, dejándola reposar sobre los botones que la cierran. Con cuidado, Ranma aparta su mano de la de su esposa para apoyarla en la parte baja la espalda. La otra alza su barbilla, trasladando la mirada que había quedado temblando sobre los botones a sus ojos.

Acariciándola, se apodera de la mejilla femenina, aferrándose a ella como si ese contacto fuera su única salvación. Lentamente, con premeditación, va acercando su boca a la de Akane. Ésta cierra los ojos, esperando el beso. Vuelve a abrirlos cuando siente la respiración de Ranma en su escote, cuando recibe el beso allí. Jadea, sorprendida. Entonces, el hombre se yergue para besarla en la boca. Ella se deja hacer. No le importa la manera tan íntima en que la acerca a él, ni los dedos que recorren el borde de su vestido, buscando la manera de desatarlo.

Finalmente, Ranma logra encontrar el borde de la tela, y toda la ropa cae al suelo, formando un montículo alrededor de Akane. Ranma se aleja para saborear mejor su visión: una silueta redondeada y sinuosa envuelta por una vaporosa ropa interior, apenas un velo. Apresurado, comienza a desvestirse, pero se le ocurre una idea mucho más divertida:

- Desvísteme, Akane – ordena.

- ¿Q-qué? – tartamudea la joven.

- Que me desvistas – repite. – Voy a enseñarte que no hace falta que me temas.

- Yo no soy como tu adorada Shampoo. – Parada vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior, saca fuerzas de donde no creía tenerlas. - No existo sólo para tu placer. Soy tu esposa, tu compañera, y no un objeto diseñado para tu deleite.

Se queda ahí parada, esperando el desaire en respuesta. Pero Ranma sólo sonríe. No se mueve, no abre la boca, no da señales de enfado. Sonríe. Se acerca a ella y le alza la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos, profundos, hechizantes. La joven desearía poder perderse hasta el fin de los tiempos en ese mar calmo que son ahora.

- Ni pienso ni quiero que seas esas cosas que dices. – Acerca su cara peligrosamente. – Conozco el significado del término "esposa", y por eso mismo, quiero que en esto también seas mi compañera.

Akane tarda unos segundos en procesar correctamente esa declaración. ¿Es eso una declaración de amor? ¿Significa que la ama? Sea lo que sea lo que ha querido decir Ranma con eso, ha hecho que le tiemblen las rodillas. Que su corazón se acelere y que su mente haya volado muy lejos en apenas unos segundos. Quiere contestarle algo, pero su mente no está unida a su voz en esos momentos.

- ¿Me harás el favor de desvestirme, por favor?

Tímidamente, dirige la mano hacia la apertura de su camisa, rozándola suavemente con los dedos. Cohibida, trata de desabrochar el primer botón, pero sus dedos se enredan y necesita ayudarse de ambas manos para lograr su propósito. Al fin consigue desabrocharlo, y abre un poco la camisa, descubriendo un poco de ese torso bien formado. Lentamente, va abriendo los que le restan, de uno en uno. Por el gesto que compone Ranma, Akane se da cuenta de que le gusta. Le gustan su lentitud y sus titubeos, aunque no lo haga adrede.

Cuando por fin ha conseguido desabotonar la camisa entera, desliza sus manos por debajo de la tela, paseando sus dedos por la piel masculina, áspera. Le deleita increíblemente reseguir el contorno de los músculos del pecho, y luego las clavículas, mientras va deslizando la camisa hacia abajo. Luego, acaricia sus brazos a la vez que empuja por ellos las mangas.

En un movimiento rápido, Ranma la atrapa entre sus brazos desnudos. Ella se limita a apoyarse sobre su pecho, sintiendo el desordenado latir de su corazón bajo los dedos. El hombre baja la cabeza, para presionar sus labios sobre los de la mujer, abriéndose paso con su lengua. Akane le lanza los brazos al cuello, mientras Ranma la alza para depositarla en la cama, colocándose encima. La joven se estremece al rozar sus senos con el pecho de su marido a través de la fina tela de la ropa interior. Jadeantes, se separan para tomar aire, momento en que Ranma aprovecha para deshacerse de la poca ropa que aún los cubre. La contempla un instante, perdido en los cálidos pedazos de chocolate en sus ojos.

Vuelve a inclinarse sobre ella, para besar sus labios una vez más, mientras dedica a su cuerpo una lánguida caricia, en un mudo halago a su belleza. Se alza sobre ella para colocarse entre sus piernas. En los ojos de Akane brilla un destello de duda al sentirlo tan cerca.

- No te preocupes – la tranquiliza Ranma. – No pienso hacerte daño.

- Humm…

Un movimiento de la joven dormida provoca un quejido por parte de su compañero. Sonríe al sentir sus brazos en la cintura. Desde la primera noche de bodas, Ranma ha cambiado totalmente: en los apenas tres días de travesía que llevan, no se ha separado de ella ni un solo centímetro más de lo necesario.

"Sencillamente maravilloso" piensa. "Tenerlo… sólo para mí…"

Se ruboriza sólo de pensarlo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba hasta la misma noche de la boda. Suspira, recordando cómo fueron los primeros días que pasó en su casa, cuando se rehuían mutuamente. Acaricia la mejilla áspera con ternura.

- Ojalá pudiéramos estar así para siempre… - murmura Ranma.

- ¿Es… estabas despierto? – Akane se siente como si acabaran de pillarla en una travesura.

- Sí. Eso de "tenerme sólo para ti"… Me gusta cómo suena – sonríe el hombre abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Serás…!

Una repentina sacudida interrumpe su insulto. Akane cae sobre Ranma, y ambos guardan silencio, escuchando unos gritos repentinos en la cubierta.

- ¿Qu…?

- ¡Rápido, Akane, vístete! – Ranma salta de la cama y le lanza unos pantalones y una blusa de hombre. - ¡¡Nos están abordando!! – Grita, al ver la parálisis de su esposa.

Al comprender la situación, la morena se viste rápidamente con las ropas de hombre. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abre de golpe, permitiendo ver a contraluz la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado.

- Así que aquí estáis…

--

Y éste es el último capítulo de hoy :P

No os acostumbréis a esto, porque dentro de poco se acercará el final, y los capis dejarán de salir a pares :P

Por último, muchas gracias a tods ls que leéis y especialmente a ls que comentáis.

Besos, YoKo


	20. Reencuentro

_Hola, hola, hola, hola! :D:D:D No os podéis ni imaginar lo contenta, alegre, exaltada que estoy de ¡POR FIN! poder publicar la conti de esta historia. Y, además, por ser tan buena gente todos aquí, TAMBIÉN subo el siguiente capi. ¡Ya el último! Sin más, os dejo leer. :D_

_Al final del siguiente capi os explico por qué he tardado tanto tanto tantísimo, ruego disculpas de antemano :(_

* * *

Capítulo 19 – Reencuentros

- Así que aquí estáis… - El desconocido alza la cabeza y los mira amenazadoramente, apuntándoles con su espada. - ¡Devuélveme a mi prometida, Saotome!

Akane se queda paralizada a medio abrocharse la camisa. Ranma, perplejo, gira sobre sí mismo para mirarla interrogante. La chica examina atentamente al desconocido: un hombre de pelo largo y oscuro y ojos claros. No lo conoce. Mira a su marido queriendo transmitírselo con la mirada, pero él sigue mirándola con la duda en sus ojos.

Ranma aparta la vista de Akane al oír otra voz por detrás del desconocido

- ¡Mousse! Las gafas…

Otro hombre, igual de alto que el primero, pero con el cabello corto, se acerca por detrás del primero, con unas gafas en apariencia muy gruesas en la mano. El tal Mousse gira tan rápido que por poco no sale volando. El gesto cambia en la cara de Ranma en cuanto el segundo hombre está un poco más cerca. Akane también lo reconoce: es Kuno Tatewaki.

Su cuñado.

- ¡Tatewaki!

- ¡Kuno!

Las voces del joven matrimonio se entrecruzan al expresar su sorpresa, pero la de Tatewaki es aún mayor al reconocer a su cuñada menor.

- ¿Akane…? – Mira a la joven morena de hito en hito. - ¿Tú… eres la prometida de Mousse?

- ¿Mousse? ¿Este hombre que te acompaña?

- Oye, Tatewaki – interrumpe Ranma, - más importante que eso es… ¿por qué abordas mi barco?

Mousse, que se ha puesto las gafas, examina a Akane con descaro. De repente, tanto él como Tatewaki enrojecen como tomates.

- Creo que te equivocabas, Mousse – musita Tatewaki. – Porque esta chica ni se llama Shampoo, ni es de China, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Vale, vale, vale. Creo que es el momento de explicar algo. – Ranma empieza a mosquearse. – Como, por ejemplo, por qué un crucero pacífico ha sido abordado por un viejo conocido mío y su amigo.

Durante unos desconcertantes segundos, reina el silencio. Mousse enfunda su espada y Tatewaki sale del camarote gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Ranma lo persigue; no piensa dejarlo escapar así, pero entiende que hay que poner orden en los barcos de ambos, así que se pone a gritar órdenes él también.

Akane y Mousse se miran, incómodos.

- Ruego me disculpéis, bella señorita – comenta éste. – Creí que el lugar de prometida de Saotome lo ocupaba otra mujer.

- Shampoo, ¿verdad? La conozco – responde fríamente. - ¿Era vuestra prometida?

- Sí. Pero me abandonó. Dijo que no estaba preparada y que quería ver mundo. Y se fugó con el que ahora es vuestro marido.

La chica percibe claramente el rencor hacia Ranma en la voz de Mousse, pero también su amor por Shampoo, y el dolor que le causó su partida. ¿Por qué lo abandonaría? Parece un buen hombre, sincero y amable. Entonces comprende que, quizá, Shampoo no deseaba ese matrimonio. Quizá se vio en la misma situación que ella misma, sólo que la joven consiguió escapar, que Ranma le brindó esa oportunidad. Siente un ramalazo de celos, oscuros y agrios, que le revuelven el estómago.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Cómo acabasteis con Kuno, asaltando este barco?

- Pues, mi querida cuñada, este hombre me encontró y me contó su historia – responde Kuno desde la puerta. – Y no pude hacer otra cosa que prometerle mi ayuda.

- Claro, cielito, claro. – Akane da un respingo ante esa conocida voz femenina. – Si no fuera por mí, el pobre Mousse seguiría llorando la fuga de su amada.

Nabiki entra en el camarote con una gran sonrisa. Con un chillido, su hermana menor se abalanza sobre ella, sonriendo, encantada de verla después de tanto tiempo.

- Al final esto se va a convertir en una reunión familiar… - Ranma aparece también, con los brazos en jarras. Indica los sillones y la cama. – Sentaos donde podáis, y empezad a contar.

Una vez acomodados todos, Mousse empieza su narración…

_Nuestros padres acababan de darnos el permiso. Bueno, en realidad acababan de decidir que deberíamos casarnos, para unir nuestras familias. Ellos creían que lo hacían por nuestro bien, viendo lo bien que nos habíamos llevado desde niños._

_Yo no podría haber sido más feliz. Pero algo se rompió dentro de Shampoo cuando se lo dijeron. Sus ojos, que siempre me habían mirado con cariño, se apagaron de la noche a la mañana. Su boca, que siempre me había sonreído, adquirió un rictus de tristeza perpetuo._

_Y un día, se fue. Encontré una carta suya que decía "no puedo". Sólo eso. Supuse que tendría que tomar un barco para poderse ir, así que pregunté en todas las tabernas del puerto. Alguien me dijo que la habían visto subiendo a un barco en dirección a las islas, y que no la habían visto bajar de él. Pero llegué tarde, y el barco ya había partido. Pasé meses rondando por el puerto, hasta que apareció otro barco con el mismo destino. Era el del señor Tatewaki._

_Necesitaba un pasaje en ese barco, fuera como fuera. Pero Kuno no quiso. Insistí e insistí, pero él no paraba de decirme que no podía, que no era un barco de pasajeros. Pero yo no paré de pedírselo, intenté conmoverlo de todas las maneras posibles._

_Una mañana, encontré a la señora Tatewaki junto a él. Ella se interesó por mi historia. Le gritó y peleó con su marido hasta que consiguió que me aceptara en el barco, como invitado de ambos. _

- Cuando volvimos a casa, Ranma, fue muy fácil seguirle la pista a Shampoo – concluye Nabiki. – Nadie podría olvidar a una chica tan llamativa como ella, nos decían todos.

- Siempre nos llevamos muy bien cuando éramos pequeños. No sé por qué escapó – dice Mousse, con cara triste.

Akane ha escuchado atentamente la historia. Puede entender perfectamente por qué escapó Shampoo. Ella tampoco había querido casarse con Ranma, pero a veces lo que nos imponen puede ser mucho más dulce que lo que buscamos nosotros mismos. Mira a su marido de reojo. No es que ella tenga mucha experiencia, y no sabe adónde la llevará su matrimonio, pero de momento, es más dulce que la miel.

- El caso es, que al llegar a tu casa, Saotome – explica Kuno, - tu padre nos dijo que te habías casado. Nada más. Y enseguida Mousse pensó lo peor y tuvimos que traerlo, para recuperar a su prometida.

- Ten en cuenta – interviene Nabiki -, que fue su prometida antes que tuya.

- El caso es que, como podéis ver, mi prometida, con quien me he casado, es Akane – responde Ranma. – Shampo era… una sirvienta en mi casa.

- ¿SIRVIENTA?

En la puerta aparece una furibunda Shampoo, empuñando un peligroso cuchillo, y mirando con rabia a Ranma. Cuando la joven echa a correr hacia él, éste se prepara para agarrarla de la muñeca y detenerla. Pero Shampoo desvía su rumbo en el último instante.


	21. Polizón

Capítulo 20 – Polizón

Ya es la mañana del tercer día de viaje, y Shampo se está cansando. Al principio, le había parecido buena idea lo de colarse en el barco y acabar con Akane en algún momento que estuviera sola. Pero Ranma no se separa de ella. Creyó que Ranma ni siquiera dormiría en el mismo camarote que esa perra, pero no se había separado de ella ni para hacer sus necesidades, que ya era decir.

Cuando los vio en el puerto, escondida entre las sombras, se sentía como si se la llevaran los demonios, tales fueron los celos y la posesividad hacia Ranma que sintió. No comprendía qué veía en aquella niñata cuando la tenía a ella, que sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba y cómo hacerlo. ¡Si el compromiso lo habían decidido los padres! La rabia hizo que se llevara el pulgar a la boca y lo mordisqueara, para calmarse. Recordó a su abuela, el gesto serio en su cara cuando le pidió tranquilidad, discreción, para poder conseguir su objetivo.

Le resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba colarse en una bodega cuando nadie miraba, y disfrazada de hombre, puede pasear por la cubierta, haciéndose la ocupada, sin levantar sospechas. Esperando su oportunidad de agarrar a esa zorra del cuello y llevársela con ella.

El griterío repentino interrumpe sus oscuros pensamientos. Quizá Ranma abandone la compañía de su nueva esposa ahora, para controlar a sus hombres en el caos. Sólo tenía que alejarse de ella durante dos minutos, y Shampoo tendría su oportunidad. Su abuela había tenido razón al aconsejarle paciencia y discreción. Por una vez en su vida, Shampoo las ha practicado, y están a punto de dar fruto. En segundos se planta ante la puerta del camarote de ambos, pero hay alguien más dentro, con la zorra morena. Chasqueando la lengua, se retira, dispuesta a volver a su esquina en la bodega, pero oye pasos a su espalda. Mira a su alrededor en busca de un escondite. Se cuela por la puerta más cercana en el pasillo.

Llevan casi veinte minutos hablando. Desde detrás de la puerta apenas oye nada, sólo el murmullo de las voces. Parece que es seguro salir, así que abre la puerta, preparada para salir corriendo, en el peor de los casos. Entonces le llega su nombre entre el murmullo de voces.

"¿Hablan de mí?" se pregunta. "¡Es la perra esa! ¡Me está poniendo a parir!"

Se acerca con sigilo hacia la puerta, manteniéndose oculta con celo pues ésta está abierta.

- El caso es que, como podéis ver, mi prometida, con quien me he casado, es Akane. – Es la voz de Ranma. – Shampoo era… una sirvienta en mi casa.

El corazón de Shampoo se salta un latido. La cabeza le da vueltas. No percibe el silencio que se ha hecho al otro lado, mientras esa última frase se filtra en su cerebro. ¡Sirvienta! ¡Acaba de decir que fue una _sirvienta_! ¿Eso fue todo para él? Para ella había sido una manera de escapar a un matrimonio no deseado. Al menos allí tendría una casa grande, y un marido que disfrutaba de ella. ¡Nada tendría que haber sido así! ¡NO ERA UNA SIRVIENTA!

- ¿SIRVIENTA?

No se da cuenta de que la última palabra la ha gritado, mientras atraviesa la puerta abierta. No repara en las caras de asombro de los presentes cuando se queda allí plantada, apretando entre sus dedos un cuchillo que no sabe en qué momento ha llegado hasta allí. Antes de que nadie reaccione, se lanza hacia Ranma, dispuesta a clavarle el puñal, a hacerle sangrar todo lo que pueda. En el último momento, se da cuenta de que hay algo que le haría más daño.

Ranma apenas tiene tiempo de interponerse entre su ex-amante y su esposa. Empuja a Akane a un lado, recibiendo él el corte en el hombro izquierdo. Shampoo levanta la mano para asestar otro, pero Tatewaki la sujeta por la espalda y la reduce y desarma. De la nada, Nabiki aparece con una cuerda y le atan los brazos a la espalda. Mousse no puede si no observar atónito las rápidas acciones del matrimonio.

- ¿Shampoo?

La mujer lo mira, sus ojos todavía llenos de furia ciega. Parece pasar una eternidad, pero cuando reconoce a su amigo de la infancia, esos mismos ojos se llenan de algo muy parecido al pánico.

- ¿Mousse…? – Atina a pronunciar. - ¡¿Mousse?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda pronunciar otra palabra, Kuno se lleva a Shampoo casi a rastras. El joven de pelo largo se apresura a seguirlos, confuso acerca de lo que está pasando.

Mientras, Nabiki se dirige hacia una histérica Akane, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza de su marido en el regazo. Hablando incoherencias, ha sacado una camisa limpia de algún baúl y la presiona con manos temblorosas sobre el corte. Ranma intenta explicarle que está bien, levantarse a buscar algún desinfectante, pero ella no hace más que mantenerlo tumbado en el suelo.

- Akane. – Nabiki apoya ambas manos en los hombros de su hermana menor. – Akane.

La aludida levanta el rostro, surcado por las lágrimas, hacia su hermana. Ésta sonríe benévolamente al ver tal expresión en una cara que conoce tan bien, se arrodilla a su lado y la abraza.

- Akane, tranquila. Está bien. Míralo. – Se separa de ella. - ¿Te parece que esté a punto de morir?

Ambas miran hacia Ranma, quien parece fastidiado pero también está bastante sonrojado. Él desvía la vista, no queriendo enfrentarse a la mirada de las dos a la vez, cohibido.

- Akane, déjame ver el corte.

La interpelada levanta la tela, apenas manchada. Nabiki rasga más la tela que medio cubre el corte. Suspira aliviada al ver que no es más que un corte, algo profundo, pero no ha llegado a alcanzar otra cosa que la piel.

- ¿Dónde…?

- En aquél – la interrumpe Ranma, señalando. – El desinfectante es la botella amarilla.

En silencio, Nabiki abre el armario y vuelve con el desinfectante, unas gasas y una venda. En un periquete, el corte está curado y bien cubierto con un apósito casero.

- Ranma, creo que nos debes una explicación. Shampoo – dice, señalando a la puerta, - no parecía muy convencida de ser una criada en tu casa. Voy a buscar a Kuno y a Mousse.

Se va. Por un momento, Ranma sigue mirando la puerta, que Nabiki ha cerrado a sus espaldas. Akane lo mira a él, y siente el impulso de apartarle el flequillo de los ojos y besarlo, pero no lo hace. En su lugar suspira y mira hacia el techo. La chica nota la mano de su esposo sobre la barbilla, obligándola a bajar la cara y mirarlo. Él pasa esa misma mano sobre su cara, acariciándola desde la sien hasta la barbilla, lentamente, con calidez, mientras la mira de una manera indescifrable para ella, medio sonriendo, casi como para sí mismo. Desliza la mano de nuevo hacia su pómulo y la deja allí.

- Bésame.

Ella obedece y se inclina sobre él, al tiempo que él se levanta para ir a su encuentro. Cuando Akane se da cuenta, él la ha levantado y sentado encima de él, sin separar sus bocas ni por un segundo. Le acaricia los costados, presionándola hacia abajo cada vez que pasa sus manos por las caderas femeninas. Cuando interrumpen el beso en busca de aire, ella le rodea la cabeza con los brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho. En esa posición, Ranma oye perfectamente los acelerados latidos del corazón de su esposa. También nota cómo ella frota la mejilla contra su cabeza. Sin palabras, la abraza a su vez, envolviéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

El ruido de pasos que se acercan por el pasillo los hace saltar y separarse el uno del otro, pues no desean que los encuentre nadie de esta guisa. Por la puerta aparece Nabiki, con gesto serio. Sin mediar palabra, se levantan y la siguen, las manos entrelazadas; Ranma delante, pues el estrecho pasillo no es lo bastante ancho para permitirles caminar uno al lado del otro. Justo ante la puerta de la bodega, donde han llevado a Shampoo, Akane suelta la mano de su marido.

Al mismo tiempo que esto tiene lugar, Tatewaki empuja a Shampoo a través del pasillo de los camarotes, hasta levarla a la bodega del barco. Allí, le da la vuelta, para poder mirarla a la cara.

- Vamos a ver. ¿De qué va todo esto?

Shampoo lo mira amenazadoramente, pero detrás de Tatewaki entra Mousse. Al mirarlo, el gesto de la chica cambia totalmente, de la amenaza a las más profundas tristeza y culpa.

- Mousse… - musita ella, ignorando la pregunta. – Mousse, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste? ¿Por qué? ¿No querías ser felicidad?

De manera automática, Mousse le contesta en el idioma natal de ambos, el mismo en el que ella le había hablado.

- Claro que te seguí. ¿Qué esperabas? – Se acerca a ella y le sujeta la cara entre las manos. - ¿Cómo querías que no te siguiera? ¿Cómo querías… que fuera feliz… sin ti?

El hombre se levanta las gafas hasta la frente, para poder ver a su amada de cerca, sin que nada se interponga en su visión. Shampoo tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas, que a duras penas puede contener. Niega con la cabeza, sacudiéndose sus manos de la cara, y vuelve a mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a creer que podría ser feliz sin ti?

Ella vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Se deja caer contra Mousse, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, que él nota humedecerse. La rodea con los brazos para soltarle los suyos. Kuno, que, más que relegado a otro plano, había sido completamente olvidado, elige ese momento para toser, llamando la atención de la pareja. Pero Mousse no interrumpe su movimiento, y le desata los brazos a Shampoo, quien inmediatamente lo abraza, agarrando con fuerza al hombre.

En ésas aparece Nabiki, seguida por unos solemnes Ranma y Akane. Éstos, especialmente el joven, miran la escena ante sus ojos con asombro.

- Tengo que explicaros algo.

Shampoo levanta la cabeza del pecho de Mousse, con el rostro manchado por las lágrimas.

- No explicar nada, Ranma. No es necesario.

Mira hacia arriba, hacia su amado, a quien siempre amó y a quien creyó que si abandonaba, le daba una oportunidad de ser feliz. Lo abraza, con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que expresa todo el amor y la paz que da el amar y saberse correspondido.

* * *

_Muy bien. Esto ya es el final casi Y^Y Me emociona tanto. Hace cuatro años que empecé a escribir esto, y al principio todo me salía super bonito, super rápido. Pero al llegar el final, no me gustó (de hecho, tengo un final alternativo completamente escrito, descansando desde hace casi dos años en mi carpeta de fics...). Y quería cambiarlo, pero entonces empecé bachillerato, y tenía que prepararme para el selectivo. Y luego, en la uni, me cayeron unas cuantas, y tuve que estudiar en verano. Así, se me pasaron casi dos años sin tocar el fic. Hasta que este verano (que ya no tengo exámenes en septiembre :P) he podido por fin dar con el final adecuado. El "otro" final no me gustaba porque me parecía muy seco, y como que no acababa de tener sentido con los personajes y con la historia, pero éste me parece mucho más coherente. Bueno! Si no os parece coherente, o tenéis curiosidad, siempre puedo subir el final alternativo (el original en realidad xD) para que lo leáis, aunque no está pulido, pero en un par de días puedo comprobar que esté bien acabado. Quedo a vuestra merced._


	22. El final del viaje

Epílogo – El fin del viaje

_Unos cuantos días más tarde…_

Ranma se estira junto a ella, todavía dormido. Ella lo mira, recordando lo que pasó en el barco. Al final, Shampoo no quiso que contaran nada sobre la verdad de su estancia en la casa Saotome. Dijo que ya se lo diría a Mousse con tiempo y cuando estuvieran lejos de allí. Pocas horas después, tomaban tierra en una preciosa isla, donde están ahora, pasando su luna de miel, los recién casados señor y señora Saotome. Una vez alcanzaron tierra, Nabiki y Kuno se despidieron y volvieron a su barco, sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas por haberlos abordado de sopetón. Con ellos se fueron Mousse y Shampoo, con la promesa de una gran boda una vez volvieran a casa, con sus familias.

Ha pasado cerca de una semana, y Akane no cabe en sí de gozo. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Ranma pudiera ser tan atento: a cada mínimo gesto de ella, él ya sabe qué estaba mal, qué necesita, qué hacer… todo. No puede estar más enamorada de él. Sabe que eso es bueno, porque le propiciará un matrimonio feliz. Pero en su corazón todavía hay una espina de duda: Ranma nunca le ha expresado su amor, nunca le ha dicho que la quiere. Ella quiere creer que ve amor en cada gesto de él, en cada palabra, pero sabe que también lo creía así Shampoo, pues tuvo una pequeña conversación con ella antes de que se fuera.

_- Era muy atento conmigo. Cada cosa que querer, me daba. Yo quería ver amor. Ver amor. No había. No hubo nunca._

Incluso con la manera un tanto extraña de Shampoo de usar el idioma común entre ellas, Akane comprendió. Y ve que la misma situación que la mujer le describió se repite con ella. Vuelve la vista hacia la ventana, a través de la cual se observa un pedazo de cielo azul interminable. Suspira una vez, dos, incontables veces.

- ¿Y todos esos suspiros?

Pega tal salto que está a punto de caer de la cama. Se sienta en ésta.

- Ranma… estaba pensando. – Se mira las manos, buscando valor para preguntar. – Tú… ¿me quieres? Quiero decir… ¿me amas? Como un hombre debería amar a una mujer… o sea…

Él posa un dedo sobre sus labios, deteniéndola, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir – le dice. Sonríe aún más, con la boca y con los ojos. – Sí.

Akane se ha vuelto hacia el otro lado, preparada para lo peor. La mirada de sorpresa en su cara casi ofende a Ranma. Con un chillido de alegría se lanza sobre él y lo asedia a besos. Al final, los besos tiernos acaban convirtiéndose en caricia lujuriosas. Jadeante, Ranma le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú me quieres? – La ansiedad se transpira en su voz, lo que hace a Akane sonreír.

- ¿Crees que si no te quisiera, haría estas cosas contigo? ¿Te dejaría tocarme así? – Sonrió. – Te quiero.

_Seis meses aún más tarde…_

- ¿Cuánto te queda, Akane? – Pregunta Ranko. - ¿Cuándo podré ver la carita de mi sobrina?

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que es una niña, Ranko? – La increpa su hermano mellizo. Se vuelve sonriendo tontamente hacia su esposa. – A lo mejor es un niño…

Akane suspira, o más bien, resopla. Llevan así desde que descubrieron que estaba en estado, un par de meses después de la boda.

- La matrona dice que vendrán por primavera.

- ¿Vendrán? – Inquiere Ukyo, ahora cuñada de Akane y los otros dos.

- Ay… sí – se pasa ambas manos por la tripa, como queriendo acariciar las vidas que crecen dentro. – Dice que esto es demasiado volumen para sólo tres meses de embarazo, y que seguramente sean dos.

Casi con miedo, Akane dirige la vista hacia su esposo y hacia su mejor amiga. Puede ver, en sus rostros tan parecidos, la misma sonrisa de exaltación extrema. No le extrañaría nada que empezaran a dar saltos alrededor de la habitación, de la emoción. De hecho, Ranko lo hace. Dando palmas, además. Ranma sólo es capaz de acercarse a su esposa, con los ojos brillando como soles, y posar con reverencia la mano sobre su estómago. Ella no puede evitar romper a reír hasta llorar. Ukyo también, pero lo oculta un poco, por que Ranma no se sienta ofendido.

- Menuda vida me espera… - Se sonríe Akane. Toma la mano de su marido y la desliza por su vientre abombado, para que la acompañe en la caricia a las dos pequeñas vidas que crecen dentro de ella.

* * *

_Bueno, esto SÍ es el final. A mí se me ha hecho corto. Como os comento en el último capi, si queréis ver el "otro" final, pedid ;)_

_De verdad, si no fuera por toda la gente que sé que ha leído esta historia y le ha gustado, no habría acabado este fic nunca. Os lo debía T^T Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, aunque sólo haya sido una lectura más del fic, para mí ha contado todo T.T *se va a llorar a una esquina* OS QUIEROOOO! (grita desde lejos)_


End file.
